The New Normal
by PerditusFic
Summary: Emma and Regina surprisingly found themselves living a normal life outside of Storybrooke...and well there's never really any peace for them. With Storybrooke in ruins now, all their problems should just vanish, right? They both find themselves fighting their separate battles while trying to enjoy their new normal. But is it meant to be? Post Season 4. SwanQueen. Slight AU.
1. Chapter 1

"Regina, we should go." Emma wanted to put her hand on Regina's shoulder but it might have been too much all at once. She waited in impatience for a few moments. "Regina."

"I get it Miss Swan, if you don't want to be here," Regina started. She turned around to her, "Then don't be here. I didn't ask you to come."

"You didn't have to. You never have to. But isn't enough you killed her now you have to give her grave a good glare too? It's a little excessive, even for you, Regina."

"Again, I didn't _ask_ for your input Miss Swan," Regina said still grimacing over the grave.

"_Again_, Miss Mills you didn't have to," Emma said giving her the usual cheek. Regina turned around that way she always does when she's surprised to hear something, an unintentional twirl. Emma looped her arm around Regina's and started walking. Regina gave the grave one last gaze before going off with her.

"Don't ever use my line again," Regina said as they walked back to the car. Emma just smiled at her. And then she actually realized what Emma had said before. "Hey, I didn't kill her. She attacked me on a roof. What else would you expect to happen if I defended myself?"

"I don't know Regina and I don't care. As long as you're still alive and kicking, I could care less, but I'll settle for you not picking a fight with people. Let's not re-live the old days." Emma led the way back to the car. Regina still couldn't believe Emma Swan actually settled for a new car. Mustang. A yellow Mustang. Emma was sure she couldn't let go of the car Neal got her but she made a decision to get a new car as long as it was yellow. Regina didn't like it all that much but it was Emma-she had no choice. "Tell me why, you drive this horrendous colored car," Regina requested as Emma opened the door for her to get in. Emma shut the door immediately after and said through the window, "I've told you this a million times." She walked around to get inside and Regina said, "And a million times more you shall tell me until it sticks in my head-which it won't."

"We are not doing this again Regina. You put up with me, you put up with my car," Emma said beginning to pull away from the curb and hurried to get away from the cemetery as quickly as possible. Regina looked away out the window. Emma knew what that meant. She was pouting again while still being expressionless. "Oh come on. Don't do this now, we were actually starting to have a good day. We went out for breakfast this morning. You had your favorite coffee. I bought a new jacket. It has been a good day so far," Emma said putting her hand on Regina's thigh. "What do I have to do now?"

"Oh, you know what I want Miss Swan."

"Regina, I'm driving."

"Well, then."

"Jesus, you have got to be kidding me."

"My lips are waiting, Miss Swan." Emma wanted to, no doubt about that, but she couldn't look away long enough. She was driving after all. "You've done it before why not now?"

"Well one of us may have been drunk before and no one was on the road."

"Fine, Miss Swan. Make excuses," Regina said. She was trying to find enough emotion to begin to tear up a little. That always got Emma. "Hey," Emma started. "God, screw the green light." Emma looked away from the street and met eyes with Regina before locking lips. Oh how she loved the beautiful scar on Regina's lip. Regina loved Emma's soft lips. It was a symbol of their love that Regina loved more than anything. Sometimes they were a little sweeter, just like now.

Emma continued on somewhat eyeing the road. She didn't, however, see the speeding, white pickup truck coming at them on the wrong side of the street. Right passed the green light and it had only been five seconds since they kissed. Emma pulled away when she noticed something was wrong. She tried her best to steer clear of a potential collision but it was far from just too late. Emma and Regina looked at each other in the final seconds when they realized there was no way out. They locked their fingers together just as the grill of the car smashed into the pickup and the glass shattered over them. Emma began to say to Regina, "I love-" but was violently interrupted by the airbags deploying and then blacking out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** **My first fanfic. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I'd love to see your reviews and tell me what you think. Sorry if there are any grammar errors. Please let me know if you want to see more.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A little late Christmas present. I had a few chapters done but I'm a semi-grammar nazi sometimes with my over editing. Thank you guys for the reviews and favorites and follows, seeing the notifications has made my day for the past week. **

**Without further interruption here's Chapter 2 of The New Normal.**

* * *

><p>Emma woke up the sound of a car alarm coming from somewhere. She lifted her head up from the steering wheel and it felt as heavy as ever. Her vision was blurry and she felt the uncomfortable presence of blood stuck right on her eye lash. She gathered her thoughts, having to struggle to recall what was happening before she woke up here. She immediately looked over to the passenger's seat and Regina was nowhere to be found, "Regina," she called out weakly as she was breathing heavy. Emma felt so lost and glued to the empty seat. She reached her hand right where Regina was sitting. Then she snapped her focus outside of the car, somewhere she didn't want to have to look. She looked up at the other driver who was laying unconscious on the car horn. "Son of a bitch," Emma said to herself looking at him with a lethal stare. She had a moment of rage. Beating her hands against the steering several times with only angry words to throw at the universe...at herself. She stopped and put her head to the steering wheel, "It's my fault. Shit, shit...my fault," Emma muttered to herself with trembling hands and quiet sobbing.<p>

Before she could go any further with it she mentally slapped herself knowing she had to find Regina and maybe beat the shit out of the guy who caused it. She slammed her way out of her smashed in door. She stood outside the car not noticing that the world had stopped in terror of the accident. The first thing she noticed in their faces was that they weren't looking at her. She followed their stares to her beloved Regina on the pavement.

"Regina!" Emma screamed running out of the limp in her right leg. She dropped to her knees watching as Regina was so badly injured but bravely fighting for life, pulling herself forward on the concrete with her arms as if she was trying to get to something. "Regina," Emma said hoping this time she would hear her. Emma was trying to be strong thinking Regina would tell her to stop crying and that she was fine, but she couldn't. "Emma," Regina said in question. Emma gently turned Regina over on her back and held her in her arms. "There you are," Regina said like everything was okay. Like they were just looking for each other. It made Emma cry more. "Somebody help!" Emma yelled not knowing nearly fifty phone calls were being made to the police as they sat there and even before Emma was conscious, "Regina, stay with me please." She caressed her face and moved the hair away from her eyes.

"It's not like I can go anywhere, Miss Swan," Regina said being her usual occasionally, sarcastic self. "Can't really feel my legs right now. Just give me a minute." Emma couldn't believe she wasn't taking this seriously, "Regina stop it. This isn't the time for games." Emma choked on the last of her words, no longer caring for how Regina would want her to stop it, as she cried her eyes with no regard for the world. Emma cried hard, her face gently and carefully buried in Regina's chest. She sobbed in hopes that somehow by the magic they both left behind would makes her cries be enough to make Regina better. Regina completely disregarded how hurt Emma was about her injuries and went on to reply to her previous statements, "But I love playing games with you. You love it especially when it's the wrong time for it," Regina said with a smug smirk. She wasn't going to admit it but she was in unbearable pain just from talking. She wouldn't break. She was Regina Mills, she never breaks; even if she wanted to. She definitely couldn't do it now, not when Emma was buried in her black coat pouring her heart out from her eyes. As far as Emma went, Regina weakly and painfully moved her arm to awkwardly embrace her wounded savior. Emma unconsciously squeezed Regina's weak body. She winced and gave into admitting she was hurting, "Lighten your grip, dear. It hurts a little."

Emma pulled her head up with an apologetic look in her teary eyes, "I'm sorry. Help is coming."

"I said just a little. I'll be fine, my dear." Emma really couldn't help but frown, "Regina, it's me. You don't have to do that."

"Do what?"

"Act like you're fine when you know you're not. It's just me, you can say you're hurting in front of me. It's not being weak. I think you're just as strong when you admit your feelings to me." Regina look at her understanding the underlying hurt within Emma. She reached up and cupped her hand over Emma's red cheek, "Oh, Emma. I'm so sorry." Emma slightly smiled and leaned down to give Regina a soft kiss on the nose as the sirens coming down the street with an eerie echo. Regina was going to tell her to stop worrying so much but she felt a tickle at her ear. "No," Emma muttered to herself, "You're bleeding." Regina cuffed her hand over her right ear as Emma watched the blood seep between her fingers. Regina gave Emma a reassuring smile and softened her stare, "I'll be okay, dear. I promise." Emma leaned down and gave Regina a soft kiss on the forehead. The paramedics quickly began rushing to them asking Emma to move away. Emma gave Regina one last kiss and reluctantly move away but Regina grabbed her wrist and said, "I love you, Emma." Emma wanted to respond but she was moved away by the paramedics. She glanced over their tense shoulders and exchange loving grins with Regina as the paramedics started to tend to her.

"Are you alright ma'am?" Another paramedic asked coming up to Emma. He was about to put his hand on her shoulder. She waved him off, more worried about Regina than anything else, "I'm fine." He understood her worry but tried to tend to her anyway and as long as she could keep an eye on the only person that mattered, she didn't resist. Emma wouldn't go over to the ambulance so the medic had to care for right where she stood. Draped her with a blanket and clean the cuts on her face and arms from the glass, "Where else are you hurting?" Emma ignored him. "I shouldn't be letting you have your way with this. Are you hurt anywhere else?"

"No," Emma said angrily planning to withhold anything about her. Her tone changed right after, "Can I go with her?"

"I'll see if you can ride with them," he said taking his bag and walking away. Emma watched the two medics talk together. She was hoping to suddenly be able to read their lips. She got frustrated when she could only catch every seven words. She was focusing really hard until she saw the other medics taking Regina towards the ambulance on a stretcher. Emma dropped the blanket inadvertently and she dashed over to them as quick as she could now trying to hide her limp. She caught up to them, "I have to go with her."

"I'm sorry ma'am-"

"Stop calling me ma'am, it's Swan," she said cutting the medic off. The paramedic that was tending to her before came over and said, "It's alright. She can ride."

"Thank you," Emma replied watching them haul Regina inside. She waited for her to be properly settled in and hopped in soon after. She got in and sat close to Regina, who was now no longer aware of her being there. She wasn't in any pain but the morphine was too strong to keep her fully alert. "...Swan," Regina muttered out loud between garbled mumbles to herself. Emma grabbed Regina's limp hand with both her hands and held it tight. She pressed her lips against Regina's bruised knuckles. "Please be okay," she whispered to herself while the medic came in and the ambulance started rolling.

"You're friend?" One the medics asked. Emma looked up at her and said, "No...so much more." Emma prayed all the way to the hospital with her hands clasped around Regina's and her cheek resting on top as she watched the medics monitor the machines. It was hard for her to let go when Regina had to be rushed through the ER and she couldn't follow. She waited and waited. She sat and waited and then walked around the waiting room and waited. She was offered some clean clothes and food but she turned down all of it stated she wouldn't do anything until she could see Regina. That's all she wanted out of life in this moment. Regina. She was losing hope until a doctor came to speak with her, "Um are you...Miss Swan?"

"Yes, that's me," she said almost too happy to breath because she knew only Regina would've said that but kept her grin hidden. "How is she?"

"It's been up and down since she got here."

"It's been nearly four hours. What's happening?"

"She has serious chest and head injuries and there is some hemorrhaging."

"I don't understand, her injuries sound worse than they looked back at the crash," Emma said. She was starting to panic but she kept it together. She was going to at least until she knew what was going on. She balled her hands up together trying to keep them from trembling.

"The injuries don't always seem obvious to the naked eye. She's crashed a few times and we've been able to resuscitate her but if it continues to happen, we might have to start expecting the worse." Emma backed away slowly. She let go of her hands and forced them at her temples. She put her hands to her knees like she needed to take break and a breath. Then she walked back up to the doctor with her hand on her hip, biting down on her bottom lip. She put her hand out and demanded, "No. No. You listen to me. You are going to fix her."

"We're prepping her for surgery. We are doing the best we can-"

"You're obviously not hearing me…," she squinted at his name tag and said, "...Dr. Scriper. The woman in there, that's Regina Mills and if you don't get in there and fix whatever is wrong then you are going to have a lot more than hell to pay." The doctor didn't say anything he just backed away from Emma's finger in his chest and walked back into the operating room when the intercom called him back to the ER. Emma knew it was about Regina. She felt it in her gut as she watched him bow his head down as he left, no longer making eye contact with her. She was left in her thought...terrible thoughts. Emma couldn't find it in herself to say something optimistic like Regina always expected. Now it was too much for her. She sat down in a chair before her knees buckled under her and wrapped her arms around her body eventually breaking down into breathtaking sobs that left her trembling for hours.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if it's been nerve wracking so far. I promise it gets better. Your reviews are appreciated. Thanks for reading and supporting.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Finished earlier than I expected today so here it is. Bare with me through the sadness it's getting better for both of them...cross my heart.**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

><p>The tears couldn't have fell harder from Emma's eyes as she silently began blaming herself starting from that Saturday she went to work. If she hadn't have done that then Regina wouldn't have left the house and ran into someone looking for trouble and the tussle on the roof would not have happened. If she hadn't have went to work they wouldn't have been at that grave. They both would have been fine. That's what she kept telling herself even though it was far from even if she did look away from the road. It wasn't her fault the guy was drunk and drove on the wrong side of the road. Emma knew that but sometimes it's so much easier to blame yourself.<p>

Emma tried to stop thinking about it but just the thought of what could be happening in there brought her back to tears and trembling. She pulled her knees up to her chest and just tucked herself away. It would be easy to sleep through the agonizing wait but there was a chance of nightmares and Emma's kind of nightmares were capable of being soothed by Regina, who couldn't help her right now. That's when she started to believe that after all the things they've been through now all hope is lost.

"Emma?" A familiar voice called out. She wasn't budging. If wasn't Regina then it didn't matter who it was. Then after moments of silence a jacket was draped over her shoulders. She forced herself to look up at the officer standing over her. She unintentionally looked up at him with teary, sad eyes. He immediately sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her. Emma instantly pulled herself out of her ball and hugged him.

"Emma?"

"August it's my fault. I did this."

"No it's not. This is my case and I'm closing it quickly," August said pulling away from her and clamping down on her forearms, "Our queen is going to be just fine, Em." Emma thought about entertaining that with a laugh or even a smile but her heart was in more pain than she had ever had before. August leaned forward with his elbows in his knees and asked, "You know anything yet?"

"Doctor said she was going into surgery...she crashed a few times."

"She's going to be fine, Emma. Remember who we're talking about here. Regina Mills?"

"I want to believe you but as far as I know this is the worst she's ever gotten hurt."

"Have I ever steered you wrong?" August asked looking deep into her eyes.

"Not that I can remember right now," Emma said with a small chuckle as she rubbed her eyes. August grinned and assured her, placing a hand on her back, "Right here. Right now, I'm telling you truth. Regina is going to be ten times the crazy bitch she was before."

"Hey, watch it. That's my crazy bitch you're talking about."

"Well she is a little crazy. She loves you doesn't she?" Emma smiled, finally. The pressure in her chest faded away. She was almost relieved and worry free but she knew life wouldn't let her off so easily. It had to given her happiness, let it linger, and then it would break Emma just to see what she would do. Run away like before? Maybe just give up or maybe survive it. Emma wanted to think the process wouldn't happen this time. She knew better.

Dr. Scriper walked in the waiting room, head to toe in green scrubs and a surgical mask. Emma looked up at him. She couldn't believe what she saw. The doctor's eyes were glistening like he had been on the verge of crying for hours. August stood up to the man, "How is she?" The doctor looked to Emma for confirmation that it was okay to tell him anything. Emma nodded and watched as Dr. Scriper opened his mouth to say something but was at a loss for words. She watched him struggle with what to say to August. Then she met eyes with him and seeing that was enough for Emma. He didn't need to say anything to her.

She shot up from her chair with tears uncontrollably falling down her face. August jacket fell from her shoulders. The room was quiet but in Emma's mind it was so loud. The jacket hit the floor sounding like a brick hitting wood. She was noticing how her senses were heightened but didn't realize she was screaming. Didn't realize how much pain she was in when she was sure in her head Regina was gone. Didn't realize August had his arms wrapped around her waist as she was crying out for Regina and thrashing her arms and legs. August could only pull her as far away from the waiting room as he could, "No. Emma, calm down!

"No!"

"Emma! You have to stop!"

"No! Regina!" She cried out until her body went limp in August's arms. She slumped down to the floor, unconscious, and August followed her to the cold floor still holding her in his arms. Planning to hold on for as long as he could. August looked up at the doctor and he looked back with a nurse standing beside him, "Is she going to be okay? Do we need another room?"

"If what you told me is the truth I'm not sure what we need right now," August said looking down at Emma who was still trembling in her unconsciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all for the follows and reviews. They're great...and to some of my reviewers who say it's sad, don't worry that won't last long just give maybe one or two chapters. I have something going here but what did you think? How was it?<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**So after an agonizing wait here's chapter 4. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously...<strong>

"No! Regina!" She cried out until her body went limp in August's arms. She slumped down to the floor, unconscious, and August followed her to the cold floor still holding her in his arms. Planning to hold on for as long as he could. August looked up at the doctor and he looked back with a nurse standing beside him, "Is she going to be okay? Do we need another room?"

"If what you told me is the truth I'm not sure what we need right now," August said looking down at Emma who was still trembling in her unconsciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

Emma sat up slowly in her bed with her brain pounding against her skull. She felt like she got hit by a bus. That was almost true. It was a pickup. She stood up and stumbled back onto the bed. Now her legs felt like jell-o and she had a non-alcoholic hangover. She looked down at her clothes and knew this wasn't the last thing she remembered wearing. The uneasiness of thinking someone else other than Regina took her out of her clothes skipped her mind automatically. It could have been the shock that made it slip her mind. Emma immediately assumed it was all a dream and Regina was fine. She rushed out of the room and sprinted down the stairs. A smile was planted on her face as she hurried down the steps, ready to see Regina cooking in their marble kitchen.

"Regina!" She called sliding onto the hardwood of the living room. Her face dropped but for the first time there were no tears...yet. There was only disappointment for the moment. Her heart broke in her chest as the kitchen came into view and caught sight of a brunette. Just not the one she fell in love with. Not the one she enjoyed waking up next to every morning. There was no Regina hovering over the counter like she wanted. It was Ruby messing around with the coffee pot. August turned around at the dining table and looked at Emma. He smiled at her but she just shook her head with the word "no" on her lips. He got up from his seat and walked towards her knowing she was on the verge of another panic attack. Ruby turned around to them both startled by the noise the chair made against the hardwood, "Emma."

"No. Get away," Emma demanded backing away from August. She was ready to run back upstairs and tuck herself under her sheets, close her eyes, and open them again with assurance that it was all a dream. Before she could do that August grabbed her by the waist and she fought against him, not hearing the words he spoke, "Emma, it's okay." He and Ruby weren't who she wanted to see. It was all about Regina. She kicked out and then got a good grip on August's ear. She was determined to get away from him or hurt him, whichever came first. Ruby cringed at the scene, "August."

"No, Ruby. I can handle this," He said. August bit down on his bottom lip as Emma tightened her grip and pulled. "This is technically assault on a police officer, Emma. Please, calm down."

"Regina," Emma said to herself and stopped fighting him. He let her go and she drop to her knees. August wasn't sure what to do now. He looked back at Ruby who had her arms crossed around her. It pained them both to see her like this. Only one person had ever seen Emma on her knees crying in emotional pain and that person was what was causing her this pain. August couldn't watch Emma breakdown into tears again. So, he backed away and walked over to Ruby.

"What do we do?" August asked urgently.

"We tell her," Ruby snapped. She glanced over at her poor friend trembling near the stairs now crying more than before, stuttering Regina's name quietly to herself. "She needs to know."

"She already falling apart."

"There's no reason for not telling her now. She doesn't know what doctor said and she going to get worse every moment she doesn't know for certain. Keeping her from knowing is the worst thing for either of us to do as her friends."

"Fine, but I'm not telling her, she might pull my ear completely off. You do the honors." Ruby shook her head at him and started her way towards Emma. She hovered over Emma and put her hand down to her, "Come on, Em. We should talk." Emma looked up at her and then looked down at her own scarred palm before she took Ruby's hand. Ruby came over just to pull her up but she jerked her into a hug despite her previous reactions to physical contact. Emma had only stopped crying just to begin sobbing into Ruby's shoulder. Ruby rubbed a gentle circle into the middle of Emma's back.

August headed outside the apartment to give them time alone. Ruby paid no mind to the door closing and continued to hold the crying Emma until there came a short pause in which Ruby took the opportunity to move both she and Emma to the dining table. With tissues in hand and a cup of coffee pushed in front of Emma, Ruby began the conversation, "How are you? Better than yesterday?"

"What does it look like?" Emma said sounding very hostile as she wiped the stray tears from her eyes. Ruby looked at Emma's face and saw the faint dark circles under her eyes.

"Look, I'm sorry Emma. I wish I had been with you yesterday..." Ruby instantly forgot her words. Emma only stared down into her coffee. "I-"

"Em, remember when I said I was telling you the truth?" August asked standing in the doorway of the foyer.

"August-"

"I don't lie, Emma."

"Oh, the irony." Emma sniffled and smiled into her coffee knowing Regina would've said the same thing.

"Emma, we both know how much you love Regina. We really do," August said with a grin forming on his face. Ruby finished for him since in her mind he was taking too long, they were both taking too long since the beginning, "Regina is okay." Emma's eyes shot up to meet Ruby's but she couldn't believe it. "But there's something you need to know." Emma swiftly got up from her chair knocking it backwards at the words. There were only so many ups and downs she could handle at once and this was why August was hesitant about telling her everything.

Both Ruby and August were sure she was about to have another panic attack but she was much calmer than she was leading on. Emma turned her back to them staring at the giant bookcase in the living room. Her headache was getting worse, so she thought, as her imagine had her seeing Regina standing in front of the massive bookcase skimming over a book, wearing a casual red dress. Emma was almost led to walking over there but pulled away from the urge as she was fully aware that it wasn't real. She put her hand over her forehead. Middle finger and thumb pressed against her temples, "Please don't say she can't walk anymore or..." Emma turned around to them.

"Or what, honey?" Ruby asked.

"That she won't remember...me, everything we've been through together." Emma held back her tears. She was going to be strong and firm with her words. "Don't look me in my eyes and tell me that wonderful...beautiful woman won't remember my love. Don't you dare." Ruby and August looked at each other with upsetting stares. They weren't sure what to say after hearing true love literally spill from Emma's mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. I'm glad you guys like it so far. I was nervous about publishing it before but now I'm just surprised and glad I did. I have another I might publish once I get a few more chapters in on the one. And I also hope I have relieved some anxiety and tension, I've been killing some of my reviewers with the past two chapters. Chapter 5 coming really soon. Thanks again. :)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**This was slightly improvised. I kind of just thought of this scene and didn't have a lot to put in it. Here goes (fingers cross it will suffice) Chapter 5.**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously...<strong>

"Or what, honey?" Ruby asked.

"That she won't remember...me, everything we've been through together." Emma held back her tears. She was going to be strong and firm with her words. "Don't look me in my eyes and tell me that wonderful...beautiful woman won't remember my love. Don't you dare." Ruby and August looked at each other with upsetting stares. They weren't sure what to say after hearing true love literally spill from Emma's mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

August, again, decided to take the lead again, "Well..." Ruby quickly interrupted him, "I'll take this one."

"What is it?" Emma asked with worry in her eyes.

"You're right Emma. I can't look you in your eyes and tell you that, so I won't. But I will tell you that Regina _was _for 10 minutes...was...she was dead." Ruby waited for Emma to respond and she was in fact waiting for her lash out. August was ready to step forward but Ruby slapped her hand against his chest to stop him. He looked at her in confusion, "I'm trying to help."

"Can we go at least a minute without you grabbing her? I think everything would have been a lot easier if you weren't picking her up off the ground every few seconds. It's not exactly comforting." August didn't really think about that but he understood and was more than will to comply with her request. They both finally noticed there wasn't a need to comfort Emma as they watched a grin appear on her face. "Emma?" Ruby questioned. "Are you okay?"

"Never better," Emma said walking towards the kitchen. She grabbed a beer from the refrigerator and disregarded the fact that Regina would be furious at her for drinking in her condition. August put his hands up in surrender, "I give up. She's lost it."

"August," Ruby said softly.

"No. You're handling this," August demanded forcefully sitting down. He waved his hands to Emma gesturing for Ruby to talk to her, if that was even possible.

"Emma?" Ruby asked again.

"Yeah."

"Drinking isn't a way to cope with this."

"I'm not coping at the moment. I feel much better than I did before."

"Why? I just told you your girlfriend flat lined for 10 minutes. Isn't that...bad news?" Emma took a drink of her beer and then leaned against the counter, "As long as you didn't say she forgot me. I can deal with that better than I can her forgetting me."

"But-"

"We all know how strong Regina is. If that's the worse you have to tell me then you could have casually slipped that into random conversation two years from now and it wouldn't bother me."

"She might not be the same." Emma didn't get it. "We all know Regina isn't religious but what if she saw something? What if she's different? You don't know what near death could do to a person. Even a person like Regina. No, _especially_ a person like Regina."

"No matter what happens, she knows she has my love and I'll be there for her."

"So what? That's it?" August asked them both in disbelief. "That's all?"

"What are you talking about?" Ruby asked him.

"No normal person acts like this. Not after all this happens." Ruby laughed and so did Emma. He was losing his mind obviously that was what he was telling himself. There was no way they were laughing. Emma looked at him, "I'm not normal, August. I'm Regina Mills' girlfriend."

"Meaning what exactly?"

"Loving her is a hell of a ride...that I was born ready to handle." Her eyes met with his and August was surely starting to understand the kind of love Emma shared with Regina, but only starting. He still thought maybe Emma was going a little crazy.

* * *

><p>Emma stood at the front door as August and Ruby started to leave. August gave her a tight hug only after approval from Ruby and walked down the hall. Ruby did the same but didn't leave nearly as fast.<p>

"Remember, if you need anything just call me." Emma nodded. "And be safe okay? No more kissing and driving, honey." Emma chuckled and accepted Ruby's last, almost suffocating hug before finally pushing her out of the door. She closed the door with a smile until she couldn't be seen behind it. She pressed her forehead to the door and took a heavy breath.

The last two hours were painful inside of her. Emma kept a smile on her face sitting through breakfast with Ruby and August. It was normal for Emma to hide her emotions sometimes but this was all Regina inside her. Withholding, agony and pain and a broken heart. A wall, a shield Regina somehow put in her and only Regina could take it down. She had her moment to break down in the hospital but the rest of her tears were going to be for Regina's eyes or no one's. For now her sadness would have to wait as her rage more than consumed her. Emma looked down at the beer bottle in her hand. With no thought to what was still left in it and what mess she would have to clean up, she tightened her grip around the neck of the bottle threw it with extreme force. It flew through the foyer and into the kitchen, colliding with the giant window. The light and happiness Regina always saw in Emma's eyes was gone, replaced with something completely different.

* * *

><p><strong>Now I know this one is may be short but I didn't have much to put into this chapter except finally getting to the point of addressing Regina's actual status. To make up for it, if requested, I will definitely put some length into the next chapter. No more cliffhangers for the next two chapters, so breathe calmly guys. Hope this one wasn't disappointing, it wasn't actually in the original plan. :)<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Previously... **

The last two hours were painful inside of her. Emma kept a smile on her face sitting through breakfast with Ruby and August. It was normal for Emma to hide her emotions sometimes but this was all Regina inside her. Withholding, agony and pain and a broken heart. A wall, a shield Regina somehow put in her and only Regina could take it down. She had her moment to break down in the hospital but the rest of her tears were going to be for Regina's eyes or no one's. For now her sadness would have to wait as her rage more than consumed her. Emma looked down at the beer bottle in her hand. With no thought to what was still left in it and what mess she would have to clean up, she tightened her grip around the neck of the bottle threw it with extreme force. It flew through the foyer and into the kitchen, colliding with the giant window. The light and happiness Regina always saw in Emma's eyes was gone, replaced with something completely different.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 <strong>

Emma stood in the cold room slightly shivering in her tank and shorts. She couldn't wait any longer to see Regina. It didn't matter what Ruby and August, and even herself, thought was best. She _needed_ a few days away from the hospital but it wasn't what she _wanted. _So here she was. Although she didn't receive what she wanted in full. Regina wasn't awake and wasn't in as good condition as Emma expected.

She rushed over to Regina's side and held on tight to her lover's freezing hand, "Regina?" The only thing to respond was the beeping of the heart rate monitor and even that was about as weak as Regina's constricted breathing.

"I'm so sorry. This is all my fault." Emma dropped her head gently into Regina's abdomen, forcing her tears back. That was, until she heard something so terrible, maybe true, and almost unreal.

"My, my, Miss Swan. You're smarter than you look," Regina voiced dryly. Emma released a smile muffled in the hospital gown. It was nothing but relief for her to hear. "At least you know it is _your_ fault." Emma furrowed her brow and looked up swiftly to Regina stripped of the oxygen mask, covered in cuts. The burning, infuriating look Emma was receiving pierced her soul. She didn't understand. Regina wouldn't say that so cruelly, would she?

"What?" Emma said with a falter. Maybe she heard it all wrong.

"You heard me Emma Swan. You've finally taken everything from me." Emma quickly got to her feet in disbelief of those words. She swore to herself she would give Regina everything she asked for, including her heart. But this? Never this. It wasn't what she ever intended. Emma shook her head emotionally with the word "no" slipping between her lips. "Yes, Emma. It is your fault. Everything is your fault Emma."

"No," Emma whined. "Don't say that...I thought-"

"That I loved you? At one point yes, but look at what you've done. I thought you were my salvation, Emma-"

"Wait, no-" Emma started under her sobs.

"You were supposed to save me!" Regina shouted.

That's when she heard it. Emma heard the sounds of Regina flatlining in her hospital bed.

* * *

><p>Emma jolted up from her sleep in a cold sweat almost screaming and already had tears in her eyes with her skin obviously clammy. She couldn't seem to catch her breath fast enough as her phone was vibrating on the nightstand. It started right as she woke up from her nightmare. She rubbed her hands together and pulled herself together better than she ever has. She grabbed the phone that was shining light into the dark room. She looked at the screen and ignored the name she didn't want to see at the moment, but she still picked it up, "Hello?"<p>

"Emma? Are you okay?" August asked in concern. Emma sighed and rolled her eyes just realizing her voice broke when she answered. She shook her head at herself and then replied to him, "I'm fine."

"You don't sound fine." Emma threw her head back in annoyance. She wanted to sleep. She wanted more to hang up though. The string of questions to follow this was going to keep her up.

"I'm tired."

"Aren't we all...when did you go to sleep last night anyway?"

"I dunno seven maybe. Why?" Emma scratched at her head. It was like four in the morning she thought.

"Because...it's...noon, Em." The sleep in her eyes cracked awake and she jerked the phone from her ear and looked at the time at the corner of the screen. It was exactly noon, "I have to go..."

"Emma wait-" August was interrupted by Emma's, "Talk later," and then she hung up the phone, dropping it to the floor. Emma didn't even think about the cracking that would occur but it was for times like these when having a strong case was perfect. Emma dropped her bare feet to the floor and cringed at the cold. That same grueling pain that usually was cramping in her leg started to shoot knives up her leg. She slammed her hand onto the nightstand and grabbed for one of the six painkillers scattered around on it. She caught one between her fingers and took a handful into her mouth. By now she had no concern for a drink. So she just swallowed them and stood out of her pain to stretch.

Aching muscles tensed in Emma's back and then she rubbed her shoulders as she moved stiffly towards the window. She didn't believe it was noon but it was a rude awakening when she pulled back the curtains and revealed the ever bright New York sun shining directly into her bedroom window. Emma flinched at the sudden daylight but then recalled how every morning after they'd made the bed together, Regina would pull back the curtains on their three giant windows and soak in the view. Emma forced her eyes down to the floor and promised herself to be strong for Regina because that's what she would have wanted. Emma walked up to the other two and pulled away the curtains and stood in front of the middle one with her eyes closed and she embraced the beaming sunlight.

For minutes she stood there over New York. Eyes closed and surely feeling the touch of Regina's arms wrapped around her waist and her chin nudged against Emma's neck. For the first time since that crash Emma took a breath and it actually felt like she was breathing again. When she opened her eyes she watched her imagination guide the imitation Regina over to their mirrored closet. Emma slid the giant mirrors apart and looked at Regina's clothes with a grin. Her first happy thoughts were interrupted by her phone...again. It had been vibrating this whole time but she had managed to ignore it except for now.

"Yes, August?" Emma said firmly as she answered.

"Um, no. It's Ruby...asking if you would be up for lunch today." Emma had been rejecting Ruby's offers for days, trying her best to stay cooped up in the apartment. She was feeling better. Better than she's ever felt in days. Ruby assumed the silence meant another unsuccessful attempt, "It's okay if you don't want to honey. I understand it's been hard."

"No..."

"No?"

"I would love lunch," Emma said as she looked over her clothes. Ruby was surprised. She was sure she would have to try harder another day to get Emma out of the house. "Rubes? Achilles Cafe in 30?"

"Uh...yeah. Yeah. 30," Ruby stammered out. "I need to talk to you."

"Great. See you then." Emma hung up and literally almost pranced to bathroom for a shower and that was also another first. The first shower she enjoyed. First shower that didn't burn. First shower that reminded her of her showers with Regina. Everything seemed some much easier to bare. In some strange way every memory she had made her started to really believe she would be fine. They would both be fine. Although Emma's hallucinations could really be her inner Charming faith and hope there was still the thought that-by some miracle-it was just the work of Regina's mesmerizing, beautiful purple magic.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for being patient. I'm back to class again...sorry it took so long. I'll be more frequent now. And might I add your reviews have been wonderful to read. :)<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Quick update. A filler if you will. Sorry it's so late...and sorry if anyone had a heart attack from the nightmare last chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously...<strong>

"I would love lunch," Emma said as she looked over her clothes. Ruby was surprised. She was sure she would have to try harder another day to get Emma out of the house. "Rubes? Achilles Cafe in 30?"

"Uh...yeah. Yeah. 30," Ruby stammered out. "I need to talk to you."

"Great. See you then." Emma hung up and literally almost pranced to bathroom for a shower and that was also another first. The first shower she enjoyed. First shower that didn't burn. First shower that reminded her of her showers with Regina. Everything seemed some much easier to bare. In some strange way every memory she had made her started to really believe she would be fine. They would both be fine. Although Emma's hallucinations could really be her inner Charming faith and hope there was still the thought that-by some miracle-it was just the work of Regina's mesmerizing, beautiful purple magic.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

Ruby stepped in the Achilles Cafe seeming a little nervous. She hadn't seen Emma since the day after the accident and she didn't know what to expect even though Emma seemed to be fine over the phone.

The little bell rang when she walked inside and came across very few people on their lunch break staring into their computer screens. She searched around until she spotted an almost unrecognizable Emma Swan seated in a booth near the window. She walked over to her blonde friend excitedly, "Emma!" Emma looked up to Ruby rushing over to her and met her with a hug. Ruby pulled back to look at her, "Wow. You look..."

"Yeah. I know."

They sat down and Ruby really soaked in the woman sitting across from her. Emma let her stare for a bit. She smirked every once in a while when she saw Ruby say "wow". "Ruby, we're here for lunch remember?" She snapped away from her staring and replied with a soft smile, "Right. We are. I'm sorry, Emma. It's just I haven't seen you...you know,_ happy_ in a while. Do you know something I don't? Or?"

"No. Nothing I'm aware of."

"I was just wondering. You look great."

"Thank you. So, you wanted to talk."

"Yes, I did but shouldn't we order first?"

"Already did," Emma claimed just as the waiter came over with their lunch. Ruby tilted in her seat she watched him walk away. Emma chuckled, "Hey, now. You are taken."

"I can still look...and so can you. Go ahead and get a good look, he's not coming back." Emma laughed at her and started at her sandwich. Ruby turned back around with a slight blush pinching at her cheeks, "Well, I can't do that for another few years now can I?...So, Emma Swan, why are you happy today?"

"I kind of saw Regina today and it was...I don't know, relaxing. Took the worry right out of me."

"What do you mean you saw her?" Ruby asked removing her lips from her glass.

"I...um...she came to me in-_spirit_."

"_Spirit_?" Emma nodded not really too sure herself, but she saw something. "Em, she's not dead. We spent a lot of energy telling you that. She can't be here in spirit, she's very much alive."

"I know. I guess it might have been my imagination but either way it got me feeling pretty good today."

"Well that sounds wonderful except for maybe...you don't think..." Ruby started as they both stared at each other with the same thought. Neither of them wanted to suggest but it was planted into their minds not ever leaving with outward mention. And although merely out of reach and impossible, the thought wouldn't go away. Both the blonde and brunette waited for the other to suggest.

But in all honesty, was it really that bad if it was true?

Emma finally broke the silence and dared to say it out loud, "Magic?" Ruby nodded. "No. No that's impossible," Emma started grabbing for her drink but then she wasn't too sure, "Right?"

"I mean if it was there would be a Storybrooke again. And everyone-"

"Ruby, if Regina had her magic-which she doesn't-then she would've told us," Emma forced. Ruby wasn't going to argue, but surely Regina wouldn't have told her a thing.

She almost led herself into a flashback moment until she interrupted herself, "So, I'm glad you're happy today because I have news."

"Is it about Regina?"

"Who else, Miss Swan?" Ruby said mimicking Regina's sultry octave drop. Emma rolled her eyes playfully, "Stop using her sexy voice and tell me this news."

"That means I did it right?"

"Rubes!"

"Okay, so a little birdie told me a certain Ms. Mills was whining about a certain blonde I know."

"Regina wouldn't whine," Emma stated trying not to jump out of her seat. "She was asking about me?"

"Of course, honey! She wasn't happy too see me and she hates August. You'd think she would warm up to him a little since he's your brother."

"Well it's Regina so it's nothing new. She doesn't care for non-blood relatives. So, anyway how is she doing?"

"She's almost as good as new believe it or not. Quick for two weeks. Doctor said it was an almost miraculous how fast she's progressing," Ruby said arching an eyebrow. Emma was about to protest bringing up the theory they have going around in their heads when Ruby quickly changed the subject, "I was thinking since you haven't been outside your apartment in fourteen days that it was an excellent time to take you to go see your lover."

"That's..." Emma started looking down into her glass. It wasn't a sad look but the gesture was perceived that way. Ruby reached out and touched her hand, "Oh, Em. If you're not ready, then we don't have to-"

"No," Emma interrupted. She put her other hand on top of Ruby's, "I'm more than ready. I don't know if you can see it, but I'm jumping for joy right now." Ruby laughed just looking at the ever so calm Emma Swan in her seat and imagining how she was feeling. "Good. I think you're ready too." They both pulled back and leaning against their seats. Emma dropped her napkin onto the table and placed her hands in her lap, "And to think I almost said no to this lunch date." This time Ruby didn't shake her head or roll her eyes.

Ruby was just smiling at her because of the fact that even two weeks ago she hadn't seen her best friend. Emma wasn't the same Emma she knew at that time, but now it was _her_...and then some. Whatever hallucination this blonde had seen was no doubt the work of some kind of magic if not Regina's, that changed a nearly broken woman back into their Emma Swan again. She also wanted to bring up the fact that she lied to both her and August about how she was feeling the day after the accident. It was abrupt to find out how upset she really was after she locked herself away. At the time she wasn't even close to okay and even was so determined to have everyone leave her alone, Emma changed the locks on the door-_twice. _And now here she was. Genuinely _okay_.

After a long moment of thinking, Emma interrupted with a clearing of her throat. Ruby immediately snapped back to their obviously finished lunch. Emma offered to pay and as much as Ruby wanted to decline, she didn't interfere with Emma's happy mood. They exited the cafe arms looped together and began walking on the sidewalk near the tense rush hour traffic in pleasant silence. That was until an idea slipped into the blonde's mind and she turned in front of Ruby and started to walk backwards. "Hey, I got an idea."

"What wonderfully insane Emma Swan idea do you have?" Emma shook her head as she sounded like Regina every time Emma said something about an admittingly crazy idea, "I want to buy Regina something."

"Such as what? A way out of the hospital? Because that's the only thing she wants other than you."

"I can't do anything about that but I don't know...maybe flowers, teddy bear. You know?"

"Ah, shower her with gifts. Make up your mind then Em, we're passing by all Regina's expensive shopping places," Ruby said urgently as they passed by a few of them. Emma glanced over at them and let them go by. Ruby almost looked distraught. Emma put her hands up, "Rubes calm down." Emma stopped in front of her and Ruby stopped too in response. "I know the perfect place," Emma claimed with a grin tugging at her lips.

She reached out and hugged Ruby and started dashing in the opposite direction. Ruby was only slightly confused and wanted to say something to her but just let her friend run off in her unfamiliar white leather jacket down the street to shop. She received a text shortly after the blonde disappeared from view requesting she meet her at the hospital in one hour. "That woman is in love alright," she said to herself shaking her head as she began off to check on a trouble making August before then.

* * *

><p><strong>This was probably not the best filler but I'm just so damn eager to give you Regina's long awaited return, which is finally here...So I see that a few people have asked about Henry. He isn't going to be present here as far as I planned at the moment. So it's possible this is more AU than I thought. He will mentioned in the back story of how Emma and Regina...and<em> "others"<em> ended up in New York which will be soon. You might get a hint as to his whereabouts though. Review and follow away. It motivates me! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Finally it's here. Long wait I know. Thank you guys for your reviews and special thanks to my anonymous guest reviewers those have been absolutely great to read. And thank you for compliments to my suspense strategy-you know who you are ;)-but everyone you've been great. As far as Henry goes, I really want to know who wants Henry in the story so please tell me now! Sorry for any mistakes.**

**Okay so I give you Regina's return...**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously...<strong>

"Ah, shower her with gifts. Make up your mind then Em, we're passing by all Regina's expensive shopping places," Ruby said urgently as they passed by a few of them. Emma glanced over at them and let them go by. Ruby almost looked distraught. Emma put her hands up, "Rubes calm down." Emma stopped in front of her and Ruby stopped too in response. "I know the perfect place," Emma claimed with a grin tugging at her lips.

She reached out and hugged Ruby and started dashing in the opposite direction. Ruby was only slightly confused and wanted to say something to her but just let her friend run off in her unfamiliar white leather jacket down the street to shop. She received a text shortly after the blonde disappeared from view requesting she meet her at the hospital in one hour. "That woman is in love alright," she said to herself shaking her head as she began off to check on a trouble making August before then.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

Emma stopped in her rush and swiveled around to the shop on her right heel. She grinned at the big sign that read, "Paris Bloom Gift Shop." Emma had passed by this place everyday during her lunch break and wanted to go in out of curiosity but had no actual reason to look inside until now. She straightened her jacket and pushed through the front door and made the little door bell ring.

There was no one else there looking around for anything which left the curious blonde to search freely without interruption. It seemed after they had arrived to stay in New York every time Emma went somewhere without the company of Regina people felt compelled to talk to her. It was an odd occurrence and Regina always found the strange and very interesting stories Emma had heard very amusing. Emma on the other hand could do without and enjoyed her short time alone in search of the thousands of thing she could buy.

"Emma Swan," a voice called out in the dimness of the shop. Emma turned around to see a man dressed very causally standing behind her. She looked at him from head to toe and started to suddenly wonder if this was the right shop. She watched him sweep his shaggy locks out of his face and then finally addressed him.

"What's up, dude? Did I accidentally walk into a pot shop?" His top lip tugged upwards as if it was amusing but not all that funny. Emma was going to be Emma no matter what and she was very straightforward with him right away, "What's with the surfer dude look man? It says Paris Bloom outside and you're dressed to go skateboard with Brody and Rex in Central Park."

"There's no dress code here. You're not dressed so fancy either, Emma." He scratched at his head very lazily. He had to be high or something. Emma frowned, "How do you know my name?"

"Well, you're memory is as bad as it seems. I was your first client. Remember? I wanted something hypnotic and oh...what did you call it..." He started to really rack his brain for something. His face scrunched up and his eyes nearly squinted shut. Suddenly she remember. Quite vividly actually. She smacked the palm of her hand to her forehead. _Stupid_ she thought. She forced her other hand out of her pocket and then finished what he was trying to think of.

"I think you're looking for the word eccentric..." She started. He opened one eye noticing she was starting to remember. "...Ron, right?" He nodded releasing the hunch in his shoulders and opening both eyes. "After having you as a client I was sure I wasn't being taken seriously in my job."

"The boss knows my eccentric-ness."

"I know that now." She said shoving her hands in her pockets.

Emma remembered how strange this guy was on her first day. She was really already thinking about quitting after the first week dealing with him, but he was also the reason why she stayed. It was her "right of passage."

"Anyways, how's the wife?"

"Girlfriend." Emma corrected. She was proud to say it. "And she's doing okay."

"Right. My apologies. Impatiently waiting for that ring, huh?"

"No, I'm actually enjoying being a girlfriend truth be told." He nodded in understanding. That's when Emma remember his wife, "So, how's the married life?" She asked looking over some other things in the shop as he followed behind her.

"It's entertaining to say the least."

"Is that a warning?"

"A good one for now," he said turning to a shelf and straightened it up. "So what can I interest you in today?" She turned around with a smirk on her face, "I need a favor."

"I owe you one." He put an elbow up on a shelf and leaned close to Emma with a "happy to help" grin. Almost evil looking. He and Emma seemed to be up to something already. "What can I do you for, Swan?"

* * *

><p>Ruby sat in the waiting room very impatiently. Emma told her one hour and Ruby was always on time if not early, but her blonde friend was leaning towards thirty minutes late very quickly. She glanced at her watch frequently within each minute. At least once she figured her watch was wrong and looked at her phone screen for a better chance at the right time. Unfortunately, both the watch and the phone were synced in time and were both extremely accurate down to the millisecond.<p>

"Emma, you're late," Ruby mumbled at herself. Her leg was shaking in impatience. Then she texted August and received an immediate reply.

_"What's up?"_

_"August, it's Emma."_

_"What?! What's wrong? Is she okay"_

_"She told me to meet her here and she's not here. She's late."_

_"It's probably nerves, Ruby. She's fine."_

_"It's just Regina."_

_"It's just Regina?! No that's the love of her life. A lot of people would be nervous and eager and emotional and happy...she'll be there." _Ruby read just as the sound of some boots closing in her. They weren't the notorious Storybrooke boots, but they were no doubt Emma's boots. Ruby replied back to August quickly making obviously mistakes and put her phone away in her pocket.

She jumped up from her seat, "Emma you're-"

"I'm what?" Emma asked walking up towards her and checking the time.

"Did you buy Regina a-"

"No time to discuss. I'm late."

"I'm aware of that. Although Regina isn't expecting you at a certain time. Or at all for that matter." Ruby said leading her down the hallway.

"Yeah, yeah." She wasn't paying her friend any attention at all. She was combing her fingers through her recently washed hair. "Ruby is this too much? What if she wakes up thinking it's Valentine's Day already? Should I tone it down?..." Ruby was quickly becoming confused with all the questions, but she couldn't say anything since Emma was still going on.

"...Am I wearing to much perfume? You think she'll like it?" Emma continued to ramble on until Ruby stopped in front of her and turned around, "Em, honey. You're fine. Everything is fine. None of it actually matters. She just wants _you_." Ruby's hands were attached to Emma's arms. She let go and brushed her arms and stood aside reveal the room number 309 on the door in front of her.

Emma released her breath and pulled at the neck of her shirt, "Really?" She asked turning to Ruby. She nodded firmly. "Where is the stubborn Emma Swan that used to piss Regina off so much? That Emma was confident. Be that way now. She just wants you Em. Go on."

Her next breath came smoothly and she did exactly as she was told. Be Emma Swan. Although which one was she going to be when she walked through the door? Which Emma would she be when she laid eyes on Regina Mills? There was the confident, ready to annoy and defy Regina Emma, but then the Emma who let Regina in would probably collapse and cry against Regina's chest again. Maybe this was her chance to run but love force her to put hand around the doorknob and walk in with her heart nailed to her sleeve...on purpose. "It's just Regina," she told herself.

* * *

><p>Regina laid in her hospital bed resting peacefully and a bit uncomfortably as well. On her back and arms over her abdomen. Emma slumped onto the wall closest to her. Her heart was lodged in her throat and her chest felt as if it caved inward. She was ready to dart out of the room but a sudden relief washed over her. She had no idea where it came from or why it seemed like it breezed by her blow her hair back lightly like the autumn wind. So she walked forward realizing it wasn't that bad.<p>

Regina still looked beautiful. Gorgeous actually. And although she was covered in bandages and butterfly closures, it was better than Emma expected. She put the flowers down on the nightstand, placed the fancy boxes on the recliner, and tucked stuffed white horse under the sheets next to Regina's arm as she kissed her forehead. Then she pulled a chair up next to the bed and sat down a bag on the floor and sat down finally relaxing her shoulders because it wasn't _that_ bad and she could see Ruby wasn't lying with the almost magical starting recovery.

Emma leaned back in the chair and actually got another one of those first breaths. She threw her head back in the chair. "Finally."

"That's all I get, Miss Swan?" Regina asked sternly surprising Emma.

Emma was happy she was awake and a little offended she was already complaining about something. It was already known how much Regina Mills hated hospitals. That shouldn't have been a surprise. Emma thought about it but completely disregarded what she said. As quickly as she was ready for some solace, she was ready for Regina just as quickly as she got up from the chair almost tipping it over. "Regina. Oh my god, you're okay."

"Of course I am," Regina exclaimed almost sounding offended that Emma would think otherwise. "It's going to take more than a bus to kill me."

"It's was a pickup truck."

"Whatever," Regina said reaching towards Emma and snatching her ironed shirt in her strong grip, "Just give me what I want." Emma blushed and decided to tease. She leaned close to Regina's face their lips just barely brushing before she pulled up, "What is it that you want? I'm sure it wasn't that." Regina groaned and scolded dryly, "Miss Swan." Her grip tighten.

"Damn, not even a bus can stop your raging romantic gestures."

"It was a pickup."

"Shut up woman," Emma said leaning back to where she was, crushing their lips together for the first time in what seemed like forever. They both caught tingles down their spines. Regina grasped Emma's face not letting go of her shirt with a cold left hand and somehow awaiting for more until the sound of the door closing interrupted them. Emma slowly turned away to see who it was but no one was there.

Emma turned back. "I think that's enough for you," she said before biting Regina's lip.

"Says who?"

"Me."

"Alright then Dr. Swan but you know it's on my bucket list have my hand down your pants in a hospital," Regina said laying back against the bed and grabbing the white horse next to her. Emma opened and closed her mouth several times trying to find something to say. All she could do was let the heat rush to her cheeks. She had thought about it too, but Regina wouldn't be the one to say it loud.

Emma gathered herself after seeing Regina wink at her, "Okay how many drugs are running through your veins right now?" Regina grinned and peeked up at her, "Three maybe-oh my..." She turned to the flowers, "They're beautiful. Where on earth did you find white roses in the middle of New York?"

Emma sat back down in the chair, "I know people...you like them?"

"I love them." Emma smiled and then reached down to the bag next to the chair, "Then I think you might like this one even better," she said catching Regina's curiosity. She reached inside and pulled out one more rose. She watched carefully as Regina took it from her and just stared into it, muttering, "A purple rose."

"Still your favorite color right?" Regina looked at Emma with no words to say. No way to thank her. She had never laid her eyes one quite like this one before. Eventually she answered the lost question, "Of course it is." Regina leaned over and Emma knowingly met her with a kiss, "There's more where that came from if you keep kissing me like this." Emma teased her again still steadily close to her lips before pecking them against leading into a slight confession, "I wasn't sure for a minute that you would like it...I wasn't too sure about any of it. You know my moments of doubt."

"Oh hush Miss Swan. It's perfect."

"You know I'm even sure you remember my name, Regina."

"Emma Swan-" Regina said and then added, "Mills." Emma wasn't too sure about that in her head but her face was beginning to become a new shade of red. "No, I believe it is Regina Mills-Swan...or maybe just Regina Swan. I kinda like it."

"Enjoy that in your head all you want to."

"Wait a minute, Regina. Was that a subtle proposal?" Emma tilted her head. Regina rolled her eyes. It was almost a "don't flatter yourself" moment but she simply said, "Trust me. You'll know my proposal when you see it." Emma didn't go any further with that she just nodded. That was enough for her since well, that just implied at some point Regina would propose. That meant she was special enough to marry. And that was enough to last Emma forever.

Regina adjusting herself in bed snapped Emma away from her thoughts and was ready to be at her aid, "You want me to fix your pillow?" Emma asked. Then she smacked her palm into her forehead very dramatically. She planted herself back into the chair and groaned at her mistake. Regina was impatiently waiting for her to say something. "That's what I forgot:a pillow. So stupid...how could I forget-"

"Emma, breathe. I'm okay. Everything is alright."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Although from the looks of the those boxes over there, I have a feeling I'm going to want to smack you after I figure out how much money you've spent."

"We'll get to those later...Plus you know I'll spend anything on you."

"I know," Regina said grabbing Emma's hand. They kissed again, softer this time. Regina went about showing how much she hated the hospital that Emma thought she'd avoided, "Now find out when I can go. I'm sick of this bed. " Emma grinned thinking about how happy she was just to finally be with her after all the frustration, worrying, and near brokenness she had to endure just to get to this moment.

"Just relax. You're going to be fine but you're in too much of a hurry. I'll be here with you. Always."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for being patient. I hope I did okay, fingers crossed to read what you thought. Forewarning the rating will be changing due to a mildly steamy scene a few chapters from now. Thank you all for sticking with me in my first fanfiction I hope we'll make it through together I have a lot in store for our love birds TRUST ME...I'll be publishing another two at some point. Yay just because! :)<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**One more chapter before I decide what to do with Henry, most agree they could do without him but I'll think about. Still needs a back story as to why he isn't there. If you have any ideas, I'll definitely take them into consideration. Don't be shy about it I'm sure they'll be great ideas and suggestions.**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously...<strong>

"I know," Regina said grabbing Emma's hand. They kissed again, softer this time. Regina went about showing how much she hated the hospital that Emma thought she'd avoided, "Now find out when I can go. I'm sick of this bed." Emma grinned thinking about how happy she was just to finally be with her after all the frustration, worrying, and near brokenness she had to endure just to get to this moment.

"Just relax. You're going to be fine but you're in too much of a hurry. I'll be here with you. Always."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

4 weeks later...

"Put your back in to it, would ya? Dead weight over here." August demanded as he and Emma moved the couch to the other side of the living room. Emma pushed harder with a groan, becoming intensely annoyed with this idea. And it was noticeable she wasn't as strong as she once was since she was no longer running down witches and flying monkeys in Storybrooke anymore.

They forced the couch back again, both of them grunting with effort. Then Emma heard that dreaded sound. The feet of the couch grinding against the hardwood. Emma cringed as she continued to push, "So help me God if we scratch these floors. Regina would be all over me."

"And that's a bad thing?" August asked with a smirk on his face.

"Not like that perv. She would take my head off."

"You? She'll take my head off first. She _hates_ me," August declared unhappily just when he and Emma pushed the last of the three couches into place.

Emma wasn't going to try and make him feel better about that. Telling him otherwise would be a flat out lie that Regina would be livid about for who knows how long. There was just no way to help him in that area. Regina did need someone to still loathe intensely.

Finally, after five minutes of arguing about where to put it, they finished rearranging the living room as planned. Emma slumped down onto the couch and August followed, "We're done...finally."

"Yep, but now I have a feeling Regina is going to make me move everything right after this."

"Glad I won't be here for that," August said with a heavy smirk on his face.

"Shut up. As my brother you should help me out."

"Since it's not official and on paper I should retract that title until you and Mills get this interior decorating under control." Emma glared at him from the other side of the couch. "You got any beer?"

"Help yourself. Clear me out," Emma said gesturing towards the kitchen. August raised an elbow in question. "I told Regina I haven't been drinking anything for the past month and a half."

"That's bad that you're lying about it but at least I get a free pack of beer." Emma didn't respond. She was staring into the blank TV screen. Mentally examining her interior rearranging. One couch, two love seats, one heavy glass coffee table, four also very heavy side tables, and the dining room table. All that work and there was a chance Regina would make her do it all over again. She looked to her right to the bookshelf wall before August came back and sat next to her again, handing her a beer. He turned towards her with one leg on the couch and glance out the windows, "Wow."

"What?"

"You guys really...ya know? Do the deed in here?" Emma almost choked in her beer. She straight frowned at him, "What-why do you need to know that?"

"I'm just wondering since you have like twelve windows that are almost eighty feet tall...with no curtains or blinds."

"So?"

"So, you two on the couch doing the dirty is open to half of Manhattan and it doesn't bother you?"

"That's not true. No one can see up here."

"They're windows, Em. See through."

"Well, on top of you digging into my sex life and being a prev, you've managed to let it slip your mind that they're one sided windows. You can go out and see for yourself."

"Oh...you just like the illusion of doing the dirty in front of all of New York. I got it. Mills like to get freaky." Emma jumped in her seat again almost gagging. She frowned intensely at him,"Change. The. Subject."

"Okay fine," he said turning away from the windows, "How is Regina?"

"She's doing great actually. Just irritated about her stay."

"That's what Ruby told me. I thought you would have a different perspective, but it sounds like she's back to normal." Emma nodded and asked him immediately what had been on her mind for days, "August do you think it's even remotely possible that there could be magic here?"

"Um. I really don't know. What kind of magic are you referring to?"

"Like Regina's magic. You know, her purple smoke and what not?"

"I doubt it. And even if it was possible it might be some really weak magic. If it was as limited as it was in Storybrooke, then she probably could barely levitate a magazine here." August looked at the frown forming on Emma's face like she was expecting a different answer. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, some strange shit has been happening. There was the very freaking realistic hallucination of Regina and there have been these random damn breezes blowing at me. And something was definitely up with the door the first day I went to see Regina in the hospital."

"There are several reasons for that. I'm sure all the Nyquil and aspirin you were taking for your nightmares for the two weeks you went M.I.A. were the reason for the hallucinations-very dangerous by the way. As for the breezes: we're in New York in the fall right now. And the door thing, Ruby was standing right there. She could've closed it herself to give you and Regina privacy." Emma wanted to discredit all of that but it was a better explanation than what she could come up with other than magic. They were all good points. So she just nodded somewhat agreeing with what he said even though he knew Emma wasn't going to just take it and leave it alone. August changed the subject, "So when is she coming home?"

"Tomorrow," Emma answered just as both their phones started vibrating on the glass coffee table. They both sprung for them. August knew it was work but wondered if Emma's was about Regina. It had to have been from the way she was frowning at the screen. He leaned in and asked quietly, "Regina?"

"No. Mrs. Flanagan. She's having a heart attack about the gallery showcase."

"That's three weeks away right?"

"Yeah, but try telling her that," Emma said dropping her phone on the couch next to her leg. She looked over at August's phone and asked, "What about yours?" He topped off his beer and stood up from the couch, "Duty calls." He stretched and started walking towards the door. Emma followed him, "You want to switch jobs? Yours sounds fun."

"You would do that?"

"I miss chasing down criminals. Slapping cuffs on people."

"Yeah well yours sounds...stressful. So I'll have to pass," he replied with a discreet answer as he handed her the empty beer bottle. Emma willingly took it knowing August had no idea how much hell Regina would raise if they weren't properly disposed of. "I'll see you later, Em?" He said beginning to slide into his jacket.

"Yep. You have to come back for your free beer and if Regina tells me to change the living room back, I'm calling you." August sighed as he grabbed the doorknob, "You're are so lucky I'm a good brother."

"The greatest ever," Emma mocked. She shoved him out the door with a smile. He gave a short lived wave before he completely disappeared out of view. Emma closed the door back with her foot and then went to put the empty bottles away. Then she stood at the counter looking into the living room really hoping Regina wouldn't make her change it all over again. Then there was the thought that this big lonely apartment was only a day away from being not so empty and not so lonely again and that thought alone made it better for one last day.

Emma chuckled to herself, "Regina Mills."

* * *

><p><strong>Rating change quickly approaching. It's going to be a hell of a ride from here. Hope you're enjoying :) <strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Long and as inappropriate as I could manage...**

**Mature audiences only.**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously...<strong>

"Yep. You have to come back for your free beer and if Regina tells me to change the living room back, I'm calling you." August sighed as he grabbed the doorknob, "You're are so lucky I'm a good brother."

"The greatest ever," Emma mocked. She shoved him out the door with a smile. He gave a short lived wave before he completely disappeared out of view. Emma closed the door back with her foot and then went to put the empty bottles away. Then she stood at the counter looking into the living room really hoping Regina wouldn't make her change it all over again. Then there was the thought that this big lonely apartment was only a day away from being not so empty and not so lonely again and that thought alone made it better for one last day.

Emma chuckled to herself, "Regina Mills."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

"Alright Miss Mills. Welcome home," Emma said opening the door to their apartment.

Regina had never been happier to see it. It made her forget all the complaining she had done all the way home. She went forward into the apartment leaning lightly on her cane. It was only temporary but every time she had to walk she remembered it and she grimaced at the sight of it. Her attention on the cane was short lived when she saw what Emma had done. She was surprised to see the place rearranged.

"I hope you don't mind, I moved things around a little. So, now it's a bit easier to maneuver around in here," Emma said biting her tongue hoping she wouldn't say change it.

"I'm glad your interior decorating is better than your choice of car colors." Emma sighed in relief and walked away to start bringing in Regina's stuff from outside of the door. "Did you do it all yourself, Miss Swan?"

"August helped..." Regina rolled her eyes at that. "...Regina, why do you call me Miss Swan? You called me that when we hated each other."

"There was never a day I hated you. It was just really frustrating there was always a reason why I couldn't attack your face."

"Well, now there's nothing stopping you," Emma said walking past her.

Regina turned around and jerked Emma back and-just as she said-attacked her face. It was no soft kiss either. Pure. Unadulterated. Aggressive. Emma's cheeks were streaked red and the bag she was carrying was dropped to the ground. Regina pulled away with a satisfied moan. "Mm. I missed those lips. In this house. First thing in the morning." Emma was trapped in her one handed grasp on her face, too flustered to respond to anything Regina had said. Regina noticed the look on her face, "You missed that too?"

Emma nodded. Regina had a one of those grins on her face, "Again?"

"Yes, please," Emma replied biting her bottom lip. Their lips suddenly smashed together and parted just as quickly, leaving Emma dazed. She pulled her hand up to her lips and felt them throbbing. Regina turned back to her seeing her at a loss for words, "Something wrong?"

"No. Never."

"Good."

Emma went to the kitchen to start the coffee with her pleasantly shaking hands. "So, you want to talk about it?"

"Talk about what?" Regina asked limping faintly into the living room and leaned against the arm of the couch. She smiled at her bookshelf. She missed it and it was great Emma couldn't move that around. It was literally the wall. Then she looked away spotting the blanket on the couch and the empty and tipped over Chinese food container on the coffee table. She could accurately assume Emma spent the occasional nights worrying and suffering from lack of a home cooked meal. She was going to break that habit during dinner. The last thing Regina needed was Emma living off takeout. "Emma, having you been alright since I've been gone?"

"Yeah. Fine," Emma said turning around and seeing the container. She walked over and grabbed it and then glanced at Regina's stare. "Sorry about that. Won't happen again."

She walked back into the kitchen and dumped it into the trash can. "Okay I've been a little sleep deprived but otherwise I've been fine."

"Chinese food, Emma?"

"What...Hey that's the best Chinese food in all of Chinatown. Don't hate."

"I never said I disliked it." Emma poured a cup of coffee and brought it over to Regina. She caught her attention and rolled her eyes just so Regina would see it. "You're going to answer my question now right?"

"Once again I have yet to know what we're talking about. Talk about what?" Regina asked.

"Your legs. You've been dodging the subject for weeks," Emma said harshly. Regina turned to her with a sharp stare. She _was _trying to avoid the topic of discussion. She didn't want to even think about the fact it would be awhile before she could walk exactly in her strict stripe again without shooting pain crawling up her leg. She already hated the cane and was ready to chuck it out the window any minute now. But the clothes. Oh the clothes. A fancy blouse and pencil skirt or a near skin tight dress that hugged her body perfectly: possibly no longer as comfortable as before to wear.

Emma saw the look on her face. She knew what she was thinking but she knew Regina should have known that she still looked good in more casual things. Especially casual clothes. Honestly, Emma could live if she saw Regina in a sweatshirt more often, but that wouldn't stop her brunette from raiding the closet to feel comfy in her formal wear. Emma also caught drift of the troubling thoughts Regina was having and she met her eye to eye, "I'll be here with you Regina. You know that right?" Emma looked at her with soft green eyes.

"Oh, don't be daft, Miss Swan. I'll be fine."

Even after all the yelling and fighting it took for them to realize the tension between wasn't hatred but love. Emma still couldn't bring down the final wall Regina put up. All about vulnerability. She didn't want to be weak. Emma would be patient and that's what she told herself every time Regina brushed it off and she wanted to yell at her for it. They both were steadily learning, believing of all their failed relationships this one would work because they were alike in so many ways but then again not at all. They were perfect.

Emma did a terrible job of hiding her disappointment. It looked as if she was expecting this one time Regina would be honest with her. Regina didn't fail to notice it and placed her coffee down on the coffee table and reached for Emma's arm trying to fix it. Although Emma pulled away and left it alone so Regina reluctantly let it go as well.

"I have to get to work soon. Are you going to be okay?"

"I'm not an invalid, dear. I'll be fine, why would you ask such a thing?"

"Like you always say," Emma mumbled. Regina clearly heard it and frowned. Emma shook herself away and replied, "Well I figured you would have to get up the stairs. Or shower or something."

"If you wanted to take a shower together you could've just asked, Emma."

Emma was already pulling up her barriers. She _was _going to work today. She was. Although she was already tempted by the erotic, sultry drop in her voice as she implied a steamy shower session. Emma attempted to play it off as if she didn't want to, stating, "As much as _you_ want me to do that, I should be going to work. I have masterpieces to create."

Regina risked a sharp pain and let the cane drop to the floor and stood up straight in front of Emma. "Are you implying that you don't want to?"

"Yes..." Emma started. "...and no. I have to go to work."

"Well, then you should go shower then. Alone."

"But-"

"I'll be down here," Regina said turning towards the living room and started to her bookshelf. "I have some catching up to do with my loves." She brushed her fingers over them. Emma picked up the cane, "Regina you need this."

"No, I'm fine. Go shower. You smell sterile, I want you to smell like vanilla like during your first visit." Emma opened her mouth to say something but stopped. "It's a very arousing scent on you." Emma took a deep breath and bit her lip, "_You're going to work Emma Swan_," she thought to herself. Then she place the cane on the back of the couch and started to wall towards the stairs. She glanced back at Regina who was apparently being occupied by a book.

* * *

><p>Emma walked into their master bathroom and started to pull off her boots. "Damn that woman and her teasing. It's unbearable," she said to herself. She kicked off her last boot and took off her jacket, throwing it the bathroom counter. "Always trying to get a hand in my pants when she knows I have to work."<p>

Then she turned on the shower as if she was just so upset about when all she was actually doing was boosting her ego. She quickly undressed with each piece of clothing going from the door to the foot of the shower. Before she stepped in, she looked around for the soap. "Vanilla." She frowned. "No vanilla then."

Emma really had a way with showers. It just had to be boiling hot and the steam had to seep from under the door. She dipped her head under the water for a few moments and ran her fingers through her hair until a sudden breeze swiped through. _It was nothing _she thought. _No magic._

She really couldn't get that theory off her mind. In fact every shower she's taken for the past few weeks has consisted of thoughts of how it was possible for magic to be present here. She went over it over and over in her head and nothing she came up with made sense. Emma knew why it didn't make sense. She hasn't mentioned her thoughts to Regina. If she did she would probably have a better understanding. For now she just stayed confused. She frowned as she took her face out of the water.

Her thoughts suddenly froze and went away as she felt sharp shoulder blades against her own. She was about to say something or maybe even yell but warm, water scarce arms slide around her her neck and she felt sexy breath nipping at her ear. "Regina-" she started before having a slender finger pressed over her lips.

"I know. You have to work."

"Well this isn't helping me get there now is it?" Emma managed to get out muffled under the finger over her mouth. She didn't get a reply. Just soft kisses on her neck. She closed her eyes and repeated over and over in her head that she was going to work today no matter what. Although she wasn't aware just how bad she was at dodging Regina's advances because she didn't ever want to resist it. There was no being strong about this. "Regina..." Her sentence immediately trailed off into a moan. "Not helping," She got out.

"It's helping you get somewhere though. Hm?" Regina said in between kisses.

"Yeah that somewhere is not where I need to be."

"You want to be, don't you?"

"Of course," Emma admitted swiftly as her breath was slowly beginning to be taken away by the roaming hands on her chest and waist, forcing her back into Regina who was clearly naked. Giving in was damn near inevitable. "But Regina I _have_ to go to work, I've missed so many days...weeks."

"What's one more day, baby?"

"It..." Emma trailed off again. "I...don't...Regina don't make me beg." Regina continued getting softer and softer. She was going to let Emma get to work today but she had to tease. She really just wanted a shower and having Emma with her was a perk, was it not? She slowly brought the kisses to a stop and Emma's shoulders slouched in relief because if Regina didn't stop then there was no stopping at all.

"Thank you. I'll make it up to you...very soon," Emma said turning her head to meet lips with Regina. When they parted Emma yelped from a strong groping. Regina pulled away and grabbed the soap as she turned around with her back to Emma's, "Oh I know you will."

"Did you just grab my ass?" Emma asked like she was surprised. Regina just grinned for a moment. _How else can I tease her s_he thought. "Very firm. I like it," she said in Emma's ear as she put the soap in her conveniently open palm and pecked at her neck again before continuing her wash.

"You are so aggravating. I hate it. I want you so bad right now." Emma said rolling her eyes at the tile wall in front of her as she washed herself off.

"You're so intent on going to work, sweetheart. I can wait unlike you. I'm not that horny." Emma's eyes widened as she turned to see Regina running her hands through the shampoo suds in her hair. Then she turned around. The teasing was unbearable. "I wasn't until you started feeling me up, Miss Mills. Remember that?"

"Mhm, sure dear."

Emma rolled her eyes against curling her fingers in an imaginary strangle from her frustration and that was followed by silence. Regina didn't mind and Emma's presence was enough for her. Emma, on the other hand, wasn't enjoying the silence. Her only form of entertainment was glancing behind her to look at Regina's backside since of course the flirty, playful banter was over.

"Like what you see?" Regina asked.

Emma refused to give the brunette anymore reasons to smile evilly about the situation in which both of them were aching for "welcome back" sex.

"I'm getting out. You're annoying me," Emma said leaving but not before leaning in Regina's face stealing a kiss that Regina was expecting and met her with no resistance. Emma turned around and then immediately snapped back not even looking, "Regina where is my towel?"

"Is my behavior upsetting you, baby?"

"No. It's very sexy but I have to go to work. I'm going to work." Emma tried so hard to make all of that not sound like a question. Then she looked at Regina who was enjoying the view. "What?"

"Nothing," she claimed turning away. Emma started out the bathroom but not before throw something over her shoulder, "Fine. I'll just wet the floor then." She knew that would bother Regina more than anything. It proved to be effective as she walked out into the bedroom and Regina yelled at her, "Emma Swan! Don't you dare!"

She got no reply. No smart comment. Regina's eyes stayed glued to the room until minutes later Emma passed by the door again in her underwear and a bra, "Enjoy the wet floors, Regina," she called out of sight. Regina slumped her shoulders and sighed. She ruined the floors. Regina turned the water off and found her own towel. She walked over their clothes scattered all over the bathroom floor out to the room. The floor was indeed dripped with water. She would sigh if she wanted to but instead a smile graced her face. The fact that she was back doing this with Emma again like any other day before the accident was satisfying.

Emma stood at the opened mirror closet looking over what to wear. Regina knew it wasn't a hard decision for her. There was always a leather jacket involved. Luckily there were a crap ton of new jackets she hadn't worn yet. "What do you think?" Emma asked not noticing Regina staring at her.

"I think the curtains shouldn't still be closed."

"I meant about my clothes, Regina."

"Are you asking me to dress you?" Regina asked sounding surprised as she pulled away the curtains causing the bright morning sun to shine on them from all their giant windows. Emma sat on the bed and nodded. She held her arms out, "I'm ready." Emma just gave her another idea. It wasn't much but it was another unusual thing for her to do. She walked up to the massive closet and started picking out things and threw them over her shoulder, hitting Emma in the face a few times. Right after she was done she started going through the drawers under the hanging clothes. Emma was putting on her shirt when she watched as Regina almost willingly put on a sweatshirt over her black bra and just in case she changed her mind at a comment Emma didn't say anything until they were both fully dressed and downstairs leaving the bedroom and bathroom a mess.

* * *

><p>"Wow, Regina Mills in sweatpants. Shocking." Emma called out as Regina stood at the counter behind her finishing a fresh cup of coffee.<p>

"Hush, Miss Swan." Emma snickered and stood behind her with a kiss to the cheek, "Are we upset that we're not horny anymore?"

"Hush," Regina said again, meaning it this time. She was a little eager about it. Emma leaned her head against her back, "I missed you." Regina heard the tone in her voice and knew she wanted something, "I missed you, too. What do you want, Emma?" Emma blushed, "Other than you I'd take some comforting advice." Regina couldn't help but frown. That wasn't what she expected to hear but she wasn't denying advice.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, it's just some odd shit has been happening around me and I keep trying to come with an explanation for it. I even asked August of all people..." Regina rolled her eyes. "...Nothing seems to make better sense than the one thought always in my head."

"That is what exactly?"

"Magic," Emma said to her surprise. Surprise was an understatement. Regina would have turned around to look her in the eye but she didn't want to show the look in her own eyes. _Magic? _"Do you have magic? Any?"

"I wish darling but I don't. Magic isn't possible here."

"Okay," Emma replied as calmly as her voice could get. It was genuine. That definitely came as a surprise. Regina couldn't catch the gap that was closing in the conversation before Emma looked at her watch and said, "Still have 45 minutes to burn. I've had three cups of overly caffeinated coffee."

"You got a book over there I could read that won't bore me to death?" Emma asked removing herself from Regina and walking over to the living room. Regina found herself with another scheming smirk on her face. She silently sat down her mug and walked up behind Emma. She pulled her by the arm and turned her around to her, "I have a few ideas in mind."

"Oh, no-" Emma stopped as Regina pecked her on the nose and then on the neck, caressing her face with both hands. Emma was intent on going to work and no way in hell 45 minutes was enough for this. _All_ of this. She was stuck in a trance from the brunette's husky, seducing whispers in her ear. Emma closed her eyes telling herself not to fall for it.

_I have to go work_ she told herself.

It obviously did not work.

Regina softly bit at her ear and kissed it. Then moved her hands to Emma's back and then a little lower. Emma grabbed her hands but didn't have to will to pull them away even though she meant to. She let Regina kiss on her neck and then her collar bone while she tired her best to not whimper. She set herself up for this and the shower. She slightly gave up trying to resist the brunette. Although she did not give up her verbal resistance, "Regina, I have to go to-" Emma yelped as a hand firmly grabbed and held on tight to her butt, pulling her closer.

"You don't have to go anywhere baby." Emma had to admit she had a little bit of a point. _What was one more day? _Work was flexible. Although her mind started to drift away to how long Regina had been walking and standing without the cane and without a complaint of shooting pain. So she tried to change the subject, "You really shouldn't be standing up like this." Regina pressed her free index finger to Emma's lips to quiet her rambling, "Miss Swan with all this talking you're doing, I can only assume you don't like it."

Emma looked right into Regina's eyes as if she was offended she would suggest such an absurd thing, "No, of course I like-" Regina shushed her again, "No talking, Miss Swan." In the process of being seduced Emma as well as Regina managed to stumble all the way to the couch against the the giant windows They both fell onto the couch as Emma used her leg to take Regina down, leaving Emma on top. Regina smirked at their position. Before Emma could even ask if she was okay Regina again demanded the blonde stop talking. Emma dropped to a grin and replied, "Whatever you say."

Emma pressed her lips against hers, slipping her tongue into her mouth met with no resistance. Emma did, however, have to accept that she wasn't dominate over this woman in the slightest. Rather she was wrapped around her finger and Emma didn't mind one bit either.

Regina straddled Emma viciously and they fully embraced the kisses they laid on each other. Emma constantly kissed and bit Regina's lips until a soft, familiar hand found it's way under her jeans and feeling up her underwear very intensely, "Getting handy, aren't we?" Regina used her one free hand to pull Emma down into a strong kiss to shut her up. Emma sunk down into it without another word. Regina was mad at herself for giving Emma a button up shirt as she wanted to rip it off of her. Emma leaned up still trying kiss but was only close enough for their lips to brush. The whine in her eyes was obvious as she undid the buttons. Regina quickly became impatient at the third button and pulled her thigh up between Emma's legs forcing the blonde to moan loudly. Sooner or later Emma got fed up with the buttons and pulled both the button up and the shirt under off and threw to the floor as her hips grinded against Regina's leg. She was aching.

"Don't you think the pants are in the way?" Regina asked pulling on a loop in her jeans. Emma fiercely reached down with both hand and undid the zipper and button of her pants. "Good," Regina growled in her ear. Emma crushed her lips against hers as Regina removed her thigh. Emma groaned in disappointment on the verge of tears. She was getting so close and Regina kept purposely pulling away. Emma put her head against Regina's chest, "Fuck. Dammit, Regina."

"You sound upset." Regina teased the panting woman up top of her.

"No shit Sherlock." Emma lifted herself up her chest still scrambling for oxygen. "I can't take it."

"You know the one way you can get what you want." Emma looked down at her. She usually hated it when she did this, but now was like their first time again and well Emma didn't put up a fight. She leaned down close to Regina's lips, just barely touching in a tease, "Fuck me...please."

"Good girl." Regina pulled the strap of her jeans, sliding them off down to her thighs. Emma immediately moaned and grinded against Regina's fingers inside her. She whimpered Regina's name as she was beginning to feel intense sensations everywhere. Regina kept going in slow thrusts as Emma's muscles tensed tight around her two fingers and then carefully added another.

Emma's breath hitched in her throat, "Oh god." Then she collapsed forward her forehead against Regina's as the pleasant throbbing finally happened, back in a serious arch and Emma was spent. Completely. Trembling against Regina's body, Emma crushed their lips together one more time as Regina pulled away before she couldn't move anymore and planted herself against Regina's chest again trying to catch her breath.

"Oh shit. I can't feel my legs," Emma said muffled in Regina's shirt. Regina laughed. "I'm serious. I've been a virgin for like a month and a half."

"Well, not anymore," Regina said about to get up. Emma lifted up, "Where are you going?"

"I-"

"Oh, no. We're not anywhere near finished, Regina Mills," Emma said pushing her back down and leaned down to passionately kiss her as she slid her hand under her shirt.

"I'm not done with you yet."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I tried. I'm not much of a scene writer with smut if you can even call it that. Let me know what I did right or wrong...or just anything. I like reviews. And don't forget to stop by my new fanfic The Hatter and let me know what you think :)<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Previously...**

"Oh, no. We're not anywhere near finished, Regina Mills," Emma said pushing her back down and leaned down to passionately kiss her as she slid her hand under her shirt.

"I'm not done with you yet."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

_12:06 _

The clock on Emma's phone screen read. There was no way she could even think about work after a few long hours of rough passion. She couldn't be certain she wouldn't be in her studio painting Regina glowing in the sunlight in warm water colors. She had actually done that a few times instead of making her deadlines. She randomly started thinking about colors and shades and then wondered how the hell she went from Sheriff to artist in a year's time. She stared up at the ceiling with her arms behind her head. _Hidden talent maybe_ she thought.

Emma was in her underwear with her pants literally around her ankles. Usually Regina would have ripped those off of her. She was sprawled out on the couch and her legs were a little tangled in her pants. Regina was annoyed by the sight as she came in from the bathroom and sat under Emma's legs. Silently she pulled the jeans off and dropped them to the floor.

"Great, you got me naked. Now I'm in no way doing any form of work. Especially getting up...I still can't really get full control of my legs," Emma said looking at Regina who was wearing more clothes than her. Just a t-shirt barely long enough to cover up her lace underwear. "I'm not protesting that, Miss Swan. That was a wonderful way to come home," Regina said.

"I just knew you would say that."

"Indeed you should. You and the other tenants should know how much I enjoy coming home to your moans of passion and convulsing climaxes," Regina said running her warm finger up Emma's legs making her almost squirm to get away. Emma reached out grabbing Regina's hands while trying to contain her giggles, "Stop it."

Regina raised her eyebrow realizing what she had discovered, "Emma...you're ticklish."

"No," Emma managed to get out before Regina continued to run her fingers on Emma's calf as her ticklish blonde tried so hard not to burst into laughs, "What are you talking about?" Emma asked with her hands still around Regina's wrists as she continued to glide her fingertips against her skin. Regina grinned watching Emma wiggled and flounder on the couch, "I do believe I've found where you are ticklish."

"No, you haven't. I told you I'm not ticklish," Emma said with her last few words merging into a laugh. Emma had no choice but to giggle away. It warmed Regina's heart as she watched Emma giggle and fight her wandering fingers. It kind of made her feel better about shooting down Emma's caring concerns so harshly before. Eventually it brought her to laughs too just looking. Emma pleaded, "Please. Stop." It was almost inaudible to Regina as Emma was laughing over her own words.

"Magic word?" Regina requested letting up only slightly.

"I don't know the magic word."

"I know. You're so cute like this."

"Regina, stop it. Please I can't take it. I give up," Emma said still holding onto Regina's hands tightly even though it hadn't help thus far. Emma was sure she wasn't showing mercy but she suddenly stopped. Her hands outstretched, hovering over Emma's legs. Emma nearly died laughing with her eyes watery. She let go of Regina and laid out on the couch like she was tired, "You're wearing me out woman. I've never had to move this much the passed month. But I guess you're not as vicious as you usually are."

"I have no idea what you're implying Miss Swan. I'm an angel." Emma smirked and sat up with her elbows. "Sure you are, honey," she said and leaned forward to meet lips with Regina. Right in the middle of it a phone started ringing. They both stayed close, sighing at it. Emma was first to ask, "Is that yours?"

"You're the only one that calls me," Regina answered before they both kissed again. "And my phone is upstairs."

"Dammit, it's me. I don't have to answer it," Emma said kissing her again and again until Regina pushed her away.

"Answer it."

"Don't want to," Emma said lightly as she pressed her lips to her neck. Regina pushed her away.

"Answer it Emma. It could be work."

"Could also be a telemarketer and I really don't to answer that. I rather talk to you. You're so much more interesting." Emma bit her neck and Regina swatted the hand slowly clenching her arm, "Fine. I'll answer it."

Emma groaned as Regina leaned forward to pick up the phone. She expected her to be formal but she nearly fell off the couch when the brunette answered the phone with, "City Morgue, how may I help you?"

Emma sat up immediately and whispered harshly, "Regina what the hell?" She was surprised no doubt but it was pretty funny. Poor guy who called. Suddenly Regina frown and forced the phone at Emma.

"It's for you."

"I don't have any dead bodies," Emma teased before putting the phone up to her ear. "Hello?"

"Emma? Oh thank god I really thought I called the morgue for a second," Ruby exclaimed from her end.

"No, no. Just Regina's surprisingly great sense of humor." Regina looked at her with an arched eyebrow as she laid back against the couch still holding Emma's legs in her lap.

"I just wanted to make sure everything went okay this morning...are you at home?"

"Yeah, about that-"

"I don't want to know. I'm glad your flame is still as bright as ever but sex life and work cannot collide all the time."

"They won't. I just needed one more day."

"Good. Now I was calling to remind you about dinner. What's happening?" Emma put her hand over the speaker and turned to Regina, "We're having Ruby and August over for dinner. That okay?" Regina looked as though she was about to say a lot more than just no but Emma didn't really give her a chance to answer, "Great. Thanks babe."

_Dinner with the wolf and the puppet. Great. _Regina thought. She rolled her eyes at the thought. She didn't want to have dinner with them today and not in her apartment either.

"...yes, everything will be fine. Okay, bye," Emma finished and then hung up.

"Dinner?"

"It's in a few days Regina. Friday night. No complaining."

Regina puffed and pouted silently to herself. Emma sat up completely and touched her feet to the hardwood, ignoring the pouting, "So cartoons and cereal kinda day?" Regina nodded and leaned back deeper into the couch as Emma stood up.

"You know how to work the tv now right?"

"Of course I do. That's a dumb question to ask."

"Just checking." Emma smiled at her rushing thoughts. It really meant something if Emma could convince Regina Mills to watch cartoons without grimacing at it. More surprising was finding not one, not two, not even three. Six. Regina actually found enjoyment in six different cartoons and they all were queued by Emma on Netflix in a heartbeat. From Emma's observation Regina's favorite seemed to be X-men for some reason. Emma wasn't complaining as long as Regina didn't dread the sight of animated characters on the tv.

Regina looked back to Emma. She thought about how much she loved seeing that. Emma with barely any clothes on in the kitchen. Even though her love was formally only capable of cereal, after a few weeks forced to watch food channels and take a few lessons from Regina. Emma was practically a natural. Just not as great as Regina of course. She couldn't have that.

Emma turned around holding two boxes of cereal in her hand, "So what are we eating today?"

"Same as always darling," Regina said turning back around but stopped, "And don't get the idea that we're sharing now."

"You like to share everything else with me."

"Just not my food," Regina said taking the bowl from Emma's hands. Emma smiled and left quickly up the stairs to put on some clothes, disappointing Regina who was expecting a show.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for such a long wait my new fic The Hatter has actually taken up a lot more of my time than I expect. Enjoy...**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously...<strong>

Regina looked back to Emma. She thought about how much she loved seeing that. Emma with barely any clothes on in the kitchen. Even though her love was formally only capable of cereal, after a few weeks forced to watch food channels and take a few lessons from Regina. Emma was practically a natural. Just not as great as Regina of course. She couldn't have that.

Emma turned around holding two boxes of cereal in her hand, "So what are we eating today?"

"Same as always darling," Regina said turning back around but stopped, "And don't get the idea that we're sharing now."

"You like to share everything else with me."

"Just not my food," Regina said taking the bowl from Emma's hands. Emma smiled and left quickly up the stairs to put on some clothes, disappointing Regina who was expecting a show.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

"Regina!" Emma called coming out of the bathroom with her toothbrush in her mouth and one stud earring in her ear. She was in desperate need of pants and they had suddenly started going missing steadily everyday. It was a mystery she never had time to solve. It was like she could only find any pair of pants when she was late for-which she had been for several days in a row now. Otherwise, there were no pants to be found but she also couldn't credit herself for trying with all her might to find them. "Regina!" There was no reply and Emma just groaned and went back into the bathroom to continue brushing her teeth.

* * *

><p>Regina stood in the downstairs bathroom with her hands place evenly on the counter as she bared down on them. She stared blankly into the mirror. Ignoring Emma's calls and the phone occasionally ringing in the pocket of her apron. She was staring hard into the mirror trying to find herself again. It seemed so hard to do just past few weeks unless she was with Emma. Near death several times and as rare as it was she remembered every single time. It was painful and confusing and not at all what she expected. But then all the times before when she didn't mind dying she didn't think that there was going to be a single person who could bring her back again and again...and again.<p>

Every time she looked in the mirror she couldn't see herself. It was a blur. No Evil Queen. No Mayor Mills. And not even Regina Mills, just a blur. She shut her eyes and let the memories happen. Let them consume her finally after fighting them off all day.

_She was wide awake and couldn't feel her body staring up into the bright light of the room. Blurs of doctors in scrubs hovered over her for a few moments and then she was gone. That feeling of release and relief rushed through her body with a tingling burning in her fingers. She was almost ready to let go but then the relief went away and she was being dragged back. The light she thought she would have seen on her way out of life came at her on her way back. The ringing in her ears drowned out the chaos of the room. That terrible feeling of regret hit her then and at the same time she found herself falling back into the dark, the tingling returning to her hands. She thought of Emma and the heart break she would have to endure-that she was enduring at that very moment. And then she was back. And then it happened over and over and over._

_Although she felt guilty she was tired. Before drifting off again she muttered what she hoped were finally the last words she would tell the doctors standing over her, "Let me go...Please." _

_She didn't think they heard. Immediately after she felt another sting of the defibrillator in her chest bringing her back before she could leave. And the sounds of the chaos around became nearer and nearer. Soon she was able to feel her body again and the sound of the heart monitor seemed to make it all stop. Her eyes closed but her heart continued to beat. Regina changed her last words before she fell unconscious and a grin pulling the corners of her lips, "Miss Swan."_

* * *

><p>"Regina!"<p>

She jolted from her thoughts knocking over her pill bottle and heard Emma start yelling her name again. She bent down and picked up the bottle, looking at before pulling herself back up to the mirror. All Regina ever did was frown at the pills everyday before she took them. Six pill bottles and sometimes seven if she was feeling the pain in her hip and leg. She sighed and one by one she opened each bottle and poured one pill in her free hand. After a glance in the mirror she down them all.

"Regina! I can't find my pants!" Emma shouted down the stairs. The statement made her crack a smile as she put her pills away in the medicine cabinet. "Regina!"

"I'm coming, dear," Regina responded finally, walking out of the bathroom and up the stairs. There was a whole lot of noise coming from their room and Regina could clearly see the stray clothes flying pass the door. She walked in and was immediately hit with one of her own silk shirts. She huffed and pulled the blouse from her head and frown at the blonde getting frustrated with everything in front of her. She was no were near ready and their guests would be here soon. Emma was in her underwear tossing clothes all over the place and each happened to fall within Regina's reach.

"Emma I thought you already picked out something."

"I did. And now my clothes are not were I usually have them."

"You mean on the floor," Regina said dropping the clothes she caught and sat them on the bed. Emma turned her head and frowned as she continued to fling clothes out of the drawers. Regina walked up to their closet and slid the doors aside. "You mean these clothes?" She asked folding her arms. Emma dropped the pair underwear in her hand back into the drawer and walked over to the closet almost shoving Regina to the side.

"You rearranged my clothes?" She asked going through the clothes.

"Yes I hung them up, if that's what you mean." Emma rolled her eyes. "You do know we have another two or three hours until they get here right?"

"Yes, but I'm trying to be on time since I've been late to everything else this week."

"Well, you can forget that," Regina said undoing the the apron around her and dropping it to the floor.

Emma looked back and down at it, "And you blame me for all the stuff on the floor."

Regina stepped up behind her and pressed her front to Emma's warm back. Emma quickly began to resist, "No. Not right now Regina. We've been doing this twice a day for the past few days. Let's give it a break for a few hours."

"Why?" Regina asked before she started kissing the blonde's shoulder as she put her index finger under her bra strap. Emma tried to shrug her off but was clearly unsuccessful.

"I'm still sore from last time."

"How about a massage?"

"No."

"And then I can kiss it better."

"Regina-" Emma started before being jerked over to the bed and pushed onto her stomach. "Regina." Then she groaned when Regina pushed her knuckles into her back as she straddled her.

"Better?" She asked leaning down to kiss the middle of her back. Emma nodded and moaned in pleasure as the brunette pushed her hands gently into her her back.

"Much better...oh god," Emma said into the sheets.

* * *

><p>She was hurt badly. Her lip was throbbing even though it had happened over an hour ago. Still felt fresh. She wasn't putting up with anymore and was hoping she would feel a little better out in the fresh air. Fresh air almost forty miles away from her home. While she inhaled the air ignoring the sharp pain in her chest she was also hoping Regina wouldn't turn her away after what she had done. Both Emma and Regina offered her a chance to start a new life and then when they offered their new home to her as well, she just couldn't. She turned it down and left without even giving them a chance try to convince her. She was upset about her sister's passing but she felt that by rudely denying the help extended to her she forfeited any chance of them helping her again. She didn't quite know why she ended up here knowing what she did but here she was. And unbeknownst to her Emma and even soft and still very regal and fierce, Regina, would do anything they could to help her. She was after all one of the only things they had left of their past lives even if she wasn't always in them.<p>

So deep in her thoughts, she sat outside the apartment building that she should have accepted to call home. At first she stood looking at the massive building afraid to ring the bell. Afraid the only two people in this city who care wouldn't give her a second thought. Looking at the top floor just made her eyes well up with tears so she walked around to the side of the building and sat hugging her knees with no idea what to do.

She stared at the liquor bottle hanging out of her back pack. She deserved it more than they did. She also may have needed it more too. It might dull the pain for a few hours. All the while a headache was continuously lingering in her head. It was pounding against her skull so she knew not to drink it now. And she also hadn't eaten in days. Her body ached and now looking down at her fingers, her nose was bleeding too. She laughed mockingly at herself, shaking her head. _Falling apart already._

If she didn't go now her injuries would only get worse. She stood up and draped her bag over her shoulder, completely forgetting about the whiskey bottle and walked back up to the front door and looked at the residence list. She found R. Mills and lucky for her they were accepting visitors by the looks of the green light next to the button. She buzzed the apartment and the gold gate popped open letting her through. She couldn't stop her tears and her trembling hands but she continued forward with one last shard of hope left before she was ready to give up.

* * *

><p>"Regina," Emma started not being able to contain her childish giggling. Regina had been constant and merciless for several weeks after she'd found Emma's weak spot. Emma kept trying to grab her arms to stop the relentless tickles. "Regina. Stop it," Emma begged with her face turning a light shade of red as she giggled away in their bedroom.<p>

"Okay, okay but I'll be back," Regina said now grabbing Emma's bare legs and leaning forward to press her lips to Emma's neck. Emma was pleased but cautious about the continuation of tickling. The doorbell rang just as Emma kissed Regina's red tinted lips. Surprisingly, Regina was the first to spring up for the door. Emma watched Regina slide into some pants and put on a blouse. Emma just couldn't hold her tongue about it, "So you have a board meeting downstairs?"

"No," Regina said slipping into some heels. "Is it wrong to want to look presentable?"

"You'd look presentable naked. It's a little much just for the door."

"Who said it was for the door?" Regina snapped seductively at Emma giving her a very sultry grin.

"Oh?" Emma replied very much loving the look she was receiving.

"It's so you won't be too upset while I walk away. You'll have something look at as I leave," Regina said starting out the door her hips in a sway just to seduce Emma on the way out. Before she completely disappeared she reminded the blonde of what was supposed to be happening, "Oh and we still have dinner, remember?" Emma shot up from her sprawled out spot on the bed and ran into bathroom leaving the bed messed up and the TV playing Regina's favorite cartoon again.

Regina continued to button up her blouse all the way up to the third and then ran her hands through her hair. She made herself up to become the highly intimidating Mayor Mills by the time she got down the stairs. Regina opened the door planning to come with a glare for whoever was at the door. Especially if it was the dinner guest she wasn't too fond of. But she was the one who was surprised and maybe even a little scared. The terribly abused girl standing before her caused Regina to pull her hand over her mouth and her grip on the doorknob became deathly tight as the girl spoke, "Hi."

Regina's thoughts sped through her head from the shock by the blonde at the door. She was surprised to see her for one but then it stunned her even more that the girl she secretly had grown fond of was severely hurt. Regina didn't want it to come to this kind of situation before she would come back. She realized she had been standing there staring at her without saying anything. The girl spoke again, "Is it a bad time?"

Regina snapped her head back into the apartment and yelled out, "Emma!"

* * *

><p><strong>Damn that plot twist...oh I'm evil I know ;) Don't forget to review me. Yell all you like.<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Previously...**

Regina's thoughts sped through her head from the shock by the blonde at the door. She was surprised to see her for one but then it stunned her even more that the girl she secretly had grown fond of was severely hurt. Regina didn't want it to come to this kind of situation before she would come back. She realized she had been standing there staring at her without saying anything. The girl spoke again, "Is it a bad time?"

Regina snapped her head back into the apartment and yelled out, "Emma!"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<br>**

Emma darted down the stairs in a rush after putting on some pants and a shirt on her way down the steps. "Regina...Regina are you okay?!" She yelled slipping into the foyer. She looked at the brunette's distraught expression but didn't understand. Regina was fine. Then she looked around Regina standing in front of the door and the distraught look loomed over both their faces like a contagion, "Elsa?"

The platinum blonde gave a weak smile and a faint wave. Emma looked back to Regina who didn't know what to say. "Holy shit," Emma muttered. She walked up to the door and put her hand on Elsa's shoulder, "Hey...come on in kid." She gently pushed the girl through the hall and watching her walk, "Just wait for us at the table," and without waiting for an answer she turned to Regina with that familiar look.

And although Regina was just as surprised she had to calm Emma down before she started to freak out. She put her hands on Emma's forearms started to shush her before she said anything, "Emma, don't say it."

"Regina-I can't..."

"Emma-"

"No! I knew there was something wrong. All the shit that has happened is a sign, we're not supposed to be here."

"But-"

"We've ignored every sign that was telling us to go back to Storybrooke, now look at where we are. Falling apart. All of us."

"August and Ruby seem happy."

"That's not the point. None of this was how it was supposed to happen. Elsa shouldn't have been in Storybrooke in the first place..."

"Emma, I understand your doubts but we have something to take care of okay?" Emma nodded and took a reassuring hug from the brunette.

* * *

><p>Cotton balls, alcohol, and bloody gauze covered the dining table. Regina gently cleaned the cuts from Elsa's face while she sent Emma into the kitchen for ice packs that Regina had been using for her post-accident aches.<p>

"Emma hurry up. And bring another towel," Regina rushed sternly noticing the bleeding from Elsa's nose not letting up. Emma rushed to the table, "Doing the best I can." Regina took the ice pack from her hand and gave it to the younger blonde, who was trying to pretend the reason why she was there was nonexistent and that she was sitting in their dining room for a causal visit.

"Am I interrupting anything?" She asked looking at their apparent dinner plan attire. Emma's eyebrow raised to her hairline, shocked she would even ask that question even though plans had been made. They could wait and there was still an hour gap between now and the planned dinner.

Emma shook her head and gave her a sad smile. Then she looked to the trembling pale fingers in the girl's lap. Elsa was almost completely void of color. Regina was noticing it too but didn't say anything. She wouldn't let herself get as angry as she wished to be.

"We'll take this slow," Emma started.

"Emma, this isn't an interview. You're not sheriff," Regina said strictly not meaning to sound so upset at Emma.

"I know that," Emma sighed at Regina and then turned to Elsa. She met eyes with Emma and gave her a faint half grin. Emma returned a weak grin, "What happened?"

"I really can't remember the beginning. But obviously your theory didn't work, I don't remember anything before crossing the town line."

"Well, yeah you're still a teenager, although that's not what I was referring to."

"You know the system. I don't remember how I got there either. I keep losing memories..." Elsa tried to fight the frustration of her memory loss.

"I was hoping you wouldn't say that." Emma thought to herself how stupid she was for not knowing something was wrong. That crossing the town line did not eventually break yet another, permanent curse.

"What are you two talking about, Emma?" Regina asked hostilely almost as if she was accusing Emma of doing this. And though Emma heard the tone in her voice and was somewhat wounded by the accusation, she didn't act on it.

"Foster home..." Emma muttered. Elsa nodded to confirm it. The pain of the words shot through her heart. Regina still fixed up Elsa's many wounds but she turned and caught a glimpse of the painful memories painted on Emma's face. She reached over and placed a comforting hand on Emma's forearm. Emma appreciated it greatly but didn't show that to Regina.

"Shit," Emma mumbled to herself. Regina scowled at her for the foul language. Regina didn't hold the glare for long as she was beginning to understand Emma was becoming heavily haunted by the thoughts and watched her become slightly aggressive, "Who did this to you?"

"My foster mother," Elsa replied. It looked as if she was going to say more but just settled away from it. More stray tears fell from her face, "I don't want to talk about it." Regina bit the inside of her cheek as she forced another butterfly closure over the open cut on Elsa's neck. Emma put her elbows against her knees and her face in her hands. She couldn't look at anymore bloody gauze or cotton balls. Or Elsa's bruised arms. Emma just listened to Regina as she spoke, surprised at the level of kindness and lack of rigidness towards someone that wasn't her. Regina wanted to look away too but she had to help and couldn't help but examine Elsa. She didn't look the same as before.

Both Emma and Regina expected Elsa to stay as close to her princessness as possible but she was far from that. She walked through their front door in shredded jeans that looked that way on purpose, a black beanie that barely hid her unique blonde hair, and a leather jacket with hoodie sleeves and a hood that seemed to be the only thing keeping her warm. Something, including the obvious, changed her. Made her a little darker on the inside. Even her formerly bright blue eyes were a much darker blue now. It didn't take much to see what the cruelty of New York had done even to a bright spirit like Elsa.

"You're staying here," Regina demanded gently as she placed the ice pack against Elsa's aching red cheek. Emma agreed with her face still buried in her hands, "Yeah, kid. You can stay in the guest room...definitely."

"You don't have to do that," Elsa said.

"Yes we do. Letting you leave the first time without being sure leaving town would change you back was a mistake. So, you're home now."

Elsa learned her lesson the first time and she simply nodded in compliance.

* * *

><p>The sun had just barely set and Elsa insisted on going to bed and promising to eat something later. And as much as Regina didn't want to disagree with that she let her do what she wanted.<p>

Emma gave Elsa whatever she wanted to wear to sleep. So she stiffly crawled into bed wearing gray sweats and a red flannel button up that Regina wanted Emma to get rid of, but found it was in a better place as Elsa's. Emma gave her extra pillows and disappeared into the hallway. Elsa didn't know what to think about how they were treating her. They didn't owe her anything but she knew there was guilt lingering with them and she didn't want them to feel that way. It wasn't their fault. After that thought left her mind she started to soon drift off to sleep from the strong painkillers Regina cautiously gave her.

Regina sat on the edge of the bed as she placed a frozen bag of vegetables over Elsa's shirt against her ribs as she laid on her side in the guest bed. She winced as Regina pulled the silk sheets up to the girl's sore shoulder. Elsa's eyes drooped closed every once in a while and Regina got up and stood over her for a moment hoping she would be fine for the night.

"I'll be back to check on you later," Regina said not really to meaning say out loud. Elsa nodded.

Then she walked out, turning the light off, and closing the door. When the door was cracked, Elsa gave Regina a weak send off, "Goodnight." Her eyes were still closed and steadily still falling asleep. Regina hadn't seemed to have the urge to be cold and regal to her. So, she said without bite and pure sincerity, "Goodnight Elsa."

Regina stepped back into the hallway where Emma was pacing around thinking. It made Regina lose her not so pleasant thoughts and smile at the pondering blonde who was suddenly distracted by Regina's beaming, " What are you smiling about?"

"Oh, Miss Swan don't be hostile. I enjoy watching you think."

"I knew you wanted to be my girlfriend only for my brains," Emma suggested pulling Regina to her chest with an arm around her waist. They both smiled at each other, satisfied with the embrace. Emma put her arms around Regina's back as she had her arm Emma's ribs. They looked at each other with worry hidden deep in their stares. Emma buried her face in Regina's shoulder with a frustrated groan, "What are we going to do now?"

"I wish I had an answer but I don't." She felt Emma shake her hand in her shoulder as she ran her fingers through her blonde locks. "Although I think we should cancel those dinner plans," Regina said kissing Emma's ear.

"Why? August and Ruby could help. I think we should still do it, it'll make everything less shitty if we share the misery. Might be more bearable."

"If you say so," Regina replied. Right then she doorbell rung. After exchanging a kiss they pulled apart. "I'll get it, you go change," Regina said taking charge again. She'd thoroughly cleaned the dining room while Emma showed Elsa to the guest room and put away Elsa's bag in the closet in the hall. _Here she was doing it again_ Emma thought. She nodded to the brunette and went off to change in their room but not before watching Regina disappear down the stairs.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry to imanocer4life for being evil, hope it wasn't too long of a wait. :) <strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**I haven't said much the past few chapters. Are you guys still hanging in there? If so it's very much appreciated. I do wonder if you guys are still enjoying, I'm kind of just writing the plan. If changes should be made and suggestions are waiting to be heard I'm all ears.**

**WARNING...**

**Rating: MS for mild smut.**

* * *

><p>Previously...<p>

"Oh, Miss Swan don't be hostile. I enjoy watching you think."

"I knew you wanted to be my girlfriend only for my brains," Emma suggested pulling Regina to her chest with an arm around her waist. They both smiled at each other, satisfied with the embrace. Emma put her arms around Regina's back as she had her arm Emma's ribs. They looked at each other with worry hidden deep in their stares. Emma buried her face in Regina's shoulder with a frustrated groan, "What are we going to do now?"

"I wish I had an answer but I don't." She felt Emma shake her hand in her shoulder as she ran her fingers through her blonde locks. "Although I think we should cancel those dinner plans," Regina said kissing Emma's ear.

"Why? August and Ruby could help. I think we should still do it, it'll make everything less shitty if we share the misery. Might be more bearable."

"If you say so," Regina replied. Right then she doorbell rung. After exchanging a kiss they pulled apart. "I'll get it, you go change," Regina said taking charge again. She'd thoroughly cleaned the dining room while Emma showed Elsa to the guest room and put away Elsa's bag in the closet in the hall. Here she was doing it again Emma thought. She nodded to the brunette and went off to change in their room but not before watching Regina disappear down the stairs.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

Emma stood in the kitchen hovering over the counter. Her lips on the coffee cup and the daily newspaper pulled up on her tablet on the counter. Regina was sitting at the table doing the same except she preferred the physical newspaper. They hadn't spoken a word to each other since they woke up but exchanged provocative glances every once in a while. So they stayed in the silence engaged in their readings. Regina didn't mind reading and occasionally undressing Emma with her eyes in the silence. Emma enjoyed that too but wasn't too fond of the silence or the patience. She took a drink from her cup, "Last night wasn't so bad."

"Only because there was whiskey," Regina said.

"Okay...well, last night was amazing."

"Mhmm," Regina agreed with nothing exciting in her voice.

"Where did you learn that?" Regina raised an eyebrow from behind her paper. She kept her grin hidden, "Let a Queen keep her secrets."

Sure, sure. As long as you promise to do that again very soon."

"We'll see...although Miss Swan, I'm sure bedroom activities aren't what you want to talk about." Regina folded the newspaper elegantly and sat it down on the table. She rolled her right shoulder holding down the ice pack as she did so. Emma put her coffee down and sat across from Regina, "Are you sure I didn't do that? Last night was a little...rough."

"I'm positive it wasn't you. You're not aggressive enough for me to have sore muscles, it's the other way around." Emma had to agree. "That's still not what we're supposed to be talking about , Emma."

"Right...do you think she's okay up there? You don't think she would you run or...something else?" Emma asked reluctantly. She tangled her finger together. It bothered her that Regina's expression didn't change at all. "Regina I don't like that look."

"I haven't given you a look yet my dear," Regina responded.

"That's what scares me. I mean did you see her...she was...so..."

"Different."

"Hurt. She's changed. Every bit of her is darker. It's scary."

"It reminds you of me doesn't it?"

"No...yes. I don't know maybe." Emma seemed to look down in shame from saying it. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry Emma. That may have been how I was before but you've been my light in the darkness."

"You're going to make me start crying right before work," Emma complained with a smile. She changed the subject to keep tears from her eyes, but the other subject wasn't any better. "It's 9am and she hasn't even made a sound up there."

"What time exactly did you find reasonable when you were a teenager? We don't know when the last she slept in peace. She'll be down soon and I know you want to be here when she does but you need to go to work."

"Yay. Working on a Saturday like this," Emma said getting up. She walked down the hallway and grabbed her jacket from the coat hook. She went through a mental checklist. Keys. Binder. Phone. Before she thought about leaving she had to consult Regina about something. She was still at the table staring down at the paper when Emma came up to the table particularly close to Regina. "How can I help you Miss Swan?"

"You know I really don't understand why you call me that. Like I'm a frequent client you dislike."

"Never for that reason, dear. I think calling you Miss Swan is very sexy," Regina pulled her by her shirt and Emma in kind threw her leg over the chair to sit in her lap. Regina reached up and pushed the hair back that was hanging in Emma's face. As her green eyes looked down at her she wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist, "That better?"

"A little bit, but you know what? This will make it much better," Emma said leaning in to press her lips to soft, red ones. Regina exchanged warm kisses with her. At first it was innocent but Regina didn't mind getting dirty at this hour and slipped her tongue into Emma's mouth with easy interest. She peeked one eye open when she heard Emma start to moan as she was moving her hands against the blonde's back under her shirt.

Emma knew to stop and go to work or at least take it to their bedroom where they wouldn't be caught by an emotionally destroyed teenager. But then again the thrill of getting caught made her all the more aroused and unwilling to pull away. So she continued to kiss and feel over Regina only to pull away slightly and look down at the brunette.

"What's wrong?" Regina inquired.

"You really have me wanting to do something I shouldn't be doing in broad daylight."

"And what is that?" Emma smirked at her question as she ran her fingers through silky brown hair, "Oh nothing."

"I want to know now."

"Okay fine, but you're going to hate me afterwards," Emma said. She leaned forward and kissed at Regina's ear and whispered, "I so want to give you a lap dance right now."

"Save that for another day. A really good day...You wanna know what I want to do?"

"Mhm," she hummed in her ear. Suddenly she found a hand coming up her shirt cupping her breast. "And?" Emma asked. With her other hand, Regina unbuckled the belt around Emma's waist and undid her jeans. "I think I like where this is going. Continue please..." the blonde trailed off mumbling into a kiss on the lips. A whimper mix in with a moan erupted from the blonde's throat as a warm hand slid into her panties. "Oh...yeah...I love...what you want."

"I knew you would," Regina grinned and moved her hand further down and began rubbing small circles on Emma's throbbing clit. Immediately she melted against Regina's body. Emma arched her back, pressing her breasts into Regina. In that moment Emma tried her best to not to make too much noise and was successful until Regina got two fingers inside her and the blood stopped pumping in her body. All that flowed was liquid heat coming from the kisses they were sharing and moved down straight into her core.

She felt nothing but ecstasy as if she were high as a cloud. Her cheeks flushed pink and she dug her fingers through Regina's hair and in returned she felt Regina kiss her hardened nipples through her shirt. "Regina..." she gasped. Her hips moved in unison with the slender fingers inside her. Her light grasp in the brown hair tightened into a pull just as she was getting closer. Passion. Heat...and the sounds of the floorboards upstairs creaking just enough for them to hear it.

"Fuck. Fuck," Emma said in disappointment, throwing herself forward. Regina kissed Emma's chest for a little longer.

"You want to me to finish? I'll be quick," Regina teased.

"No, I'm going to be late." She leaned back and grabbed Regina's wrist, "You have to remove that hand. Gently." She jumped a little from the sudden withdrawal and reached back to the table to grab a cloth napkin. "Give me your hand," she requested. And just to be defiant, her lover decided to take her index finger into her mouth instead of handing it over. Emma rolled her eyes and snatched it away.

"That tasted wonderful, Miss Swan," the brunette teased.

"You love being hardheaded, don't you?" Emma asked sternly cleaning off the soft hand. "Wash that hand please."

"Yes, dear," Regina drawled. They didn't notice how close the footsteps had gotten until they both spotted a figure from the corner of their eyes. A weak clearing of the throat brought them away from their intimate moment. Emma became instantly heated at the cheeks and she didn't know what to say to the teen standing in clear view of them.

"Good morning, Elsa," Regina said sounding cheerful. Emma snapped her head down to the brunette. "Way to make it even more awkward, Regina," Emma whispered.

"She was an adult at one point. Although you still sitting in my lap isn't helping dear," Regina whispered back. Emma leaned into her face, "My pants." Regina glanced down and sighed. Now it was awkward.

"I can go back upstairs," Elsa offered softly.

"That won't be necessary. Just go ahead and get some breakfast from the kitchen," Regina urged. Elsa gave a quick half grin and walked to the kitchen with a blush on her cheeks. Regina looked around Emma and watched Elsa as her back was turned to them. She reached behind her gave her ass a good squeeze before Emma abruptly and awkwardly jumped up and moved away from Regina, "Stop it,"she demanded. "I'm going to take a shower. I feel so dirty."

Regina chuckled. "You still liked it," she whispered with a wink. Emma clenched the cloth still in her hand and held onto her falling pants and loose hanging belt as she barged up the stairs. Regina stood up from her seat and walked into the kitchen heading straight for the sink. She scrubbed down her hands in silence thinking of what to say to Elsa. It was an interesting night. No doubt very emotional as well. Regina had already put aside the awkward morning greeting. Surprisingly, Elsa did too.

Regina turned around to her and watched her help herself to only a cup of orange juice, "Are you feeling any better, dear?"

"Everything still hurts, but I'll be okay," Elsa said briefly into her cup of juice.

"No, I'll give you some more of my painkillers. I'll be right back," Regina said going to the bathroom down the hallway. She went through the medicine cabinet and took one pill out of the bottle. She looked down at it in her hand and clenched her fingers around it as the memory of crawling away from the crash flashed briefly in her mind. _Not today_ she thought.

"I'm not weak," she said to herself as she walked back into the dining room, grabbing water before sitting down in front of the now seated Elsa at the table. Elsa didn't want to take another one but it helped before and also put her to sleep. Regina didn't stick around to watch and went into the kitchen, "What do you want for breakfast?"

"I'm not really hungry."

"That's not going to work this time. I wasn't supposed to let you skip dinner last night. You're not supposed to take those on an empty stomach." Elsa swallowed the pill and it went down hard.

"Okay."

"How's french toast sound?"

"I haven't had that before," Elsa admitted shyly drinking the rest of the orange juice in her glass. Regina was surprised but just smiled lightly at her, "Well, you'll be in for a treat."

* * *

><p>"Alright, I'm officially leaving," Emma said coming down the stairs. Regina was back in her spot with her newspaper and Elsa was secretly really enjoying the french toast. "Wow you guys have me feeling very domesticated right now."<p>

Elsa chuckled lightly. Emma came down preparing to leave and went over to give Regina a kiss. It was quick and soft unlike their kisses for the past few days. Those weren't very vicious and rough and usually in their bed. There was also the fact Elsa had already seen a lot more than she probably wanted to. "I'll see you both this aftern-" Emma paused looking down at the paper Regina was reading and picked it up, "What is this?"

"They're ads, dear."

"Regina, why are you looking for a job? With as much money as you have stored away I shouldn't even be going to work. We both should be retired."

"I'm bored. I need something to do."

"Well, I guess maybe you can get away with this but if I come back and you're governor or a senator, I'm going to get you. No political stuff," Emma said putting the paper down and kissing Regina twice more before officially heading for the door. "Elsa watch her please. If she starts campaigning hit her over the head and keep her away from the news." Elsa nodded and didn't bother to hide her amusement.

Regina wasn't going to say anything. She couldn't guarantee none of that wasn't going to happen. Emma looked back at her suspiciously and Regina just gave her a smile causing Elsa to laugh.

"Regina be nice...both of you do as I say or you're both in trouble." Regina's smile got a little wider and Emma wasn't convinced at all. She continued out the apartment convinced Regina will have mapped out her plan for world domination by the time she got back home. She didn't mind as long as there was still time for dinner and sexual healing at the end of the day. The thought just made her grin as she walked down to the parking garage.

"God, I love that woman," she said to herself as she got into her car.


End file.
